


Kingdom Come

by Nanashi_Soldier



Series: The Trials of Fate [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, F/M, M/M, Triggers, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac never believed life would get better. He believed he would die at his father's hands, the moment his father finally snapped. Scared of living. He never imagined an ending to it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "Kingdom Come" by The Civil Wars. The song pretty much sums up this series.
> 
> Seriously. Listen to the trigger warning tag. I did my best to limit the actual amount of abuse is in here, but violence will get graphic down the road (not abuse but other violence).
> 
> Tags will continuously change. As will chapter amount. There will be a minimum of 20 chapters.
> 
> All errors are my own because I don't have a beta. If I did, they probably would have stared at me like "Why the heck do you keep torturing Isaac?"

“This is the way the world ends  
Not with a bang but a whimper.”

― T.S. Eliot

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He was roughly three when he said his first word.

Isaac had been slow at developing, not that either of his parents seemed to care about it. Well, his mother was. However, she was always too afraid to speak up about it. She was too afraid to even mention she wondered if something was wrong with him. His father, on the other hand, didn't seem too concerned that it took him till he was two before he could even walk on his own without falling over or simply toppling from his own weight.

But back to the current. The boy was proud of the word he could say. However, he wanted more. Neither his mother or father were around to hear him. It was just him and his brother. His brother was watching him, since his brother was older and well behaved. 

"Cam." The tiny boy repeated over and over, calling the name of his brother. Camden just groaned and wished his brother would stop saying his name. However, he didn't have the heart to tell the tiny boy to stop. Not when his brother would give him a wide grin, so proud that he could say his name. They were friends, Cam would do anything to protect his brother.. Neither of them had anyone else, especially since they spent most of their time locked in their room. Camden had school, but his brother...

"Come here, Isaac." He motioned for the small boy. His brother was completely alone when he had to go to school.

"Cam!" The small boy squealed as he waddled over to his brother, who pulled him into a hug. They looked alike, you could tell they were brothers. Their mess of curly blond hair and striking blue eyes gave it all away. But Camden was fiercely loyal for his brother. He had to protect little Isaac from the world, take any punishment that was meant for the baby.

"Can you say Isaac?" The elder brother questioned the younger, keeping him close yet away from his broken arm. Isaac just watched his brother with large eyes, as if trying to figure out how to say the word. However, it wasn't what came out his lips.

"Cam." The tiny boy huffed, making Cam laugh.

"It's okay. We'll have you talking soon enough." He ruffled his brother's hair, curling into the bean bag chair more. He fell asleep to stroking his brother's head while listening to Isaac babble noise that didn't make sense.

Isaac wasn't bothered when his brother fell asleep. He just crawled back across the room to play with his building blocks. He liked them. They were old and drawn on, they were simply hand-me-downs that belonged to Camden. Everything he had once belonged to Camden. He rarely got anything new. However, it never bothered him as they were simply something new for him to play with.

He was easily entertained. He loved watching out the windows the most, but his parents would get upset if they saw him. He liked the birds and the people. He loved the cars that would go by the house. Most of all, he wanted to go play with the other kids who would play out in the street.

The boy was excited when he heard the front door open and slam shut, forgetting about the blocks that were in his hands. The door meant his parents were home. His mother was a nurse and his dad worked at the high school. He only knew what they did because his mother treated his wounds and would tell him all about the hospital while his dad would complain about the students he had to teach.

With his parents home, the small boy wanted to share with them his secret. He wanted to see his mother and father smile instead of being angry or sad. So he set out to find them. He was slow moving down the stairs, after four attempts at opening the bedroom door. He slid down the stairs, mostly since last time he tried to walk down them it resulted in him falling. So he took his time going down the stairs.

It wasn't hard to locate his parents at all. His dad was yelling in the kitchen, so he snuck in. He hated the yelling, always hated that there was always pain associated with it. He didn't like the loud noise, couldn't explain why it bothered him so much. It just did. He just wanted the family to be happy.

His father was the first to stop and stare at him. There was just dead silence in the room as Isaac felt his gaze. Slowly, his mother turned her attention to him, too. This caused the boy to smile sheepishly at his parents, who just stared without a sound.

"Cam!" The small boy spoke, smiling as he said the only word he knew how. He felt so proud of himself as he was able to say his first word to his parents. He wondered if they were proud, too. He wanted them to be without really knowing it. He wanted his mother's hugs and kiss. Wanted his father to actually smile at him like his mother did.

Sadly, that wasn't what happened.

His father got up from his seat at the table. The child wondered if he did good. But he got a different type of response then he thought he would get. His father approached him and slammed the door into the boy's face, kicking him out of the room.

Isaac was startled at what just happened. He hadn't been expecting that. He wondered if he did something wrong? He figured that it was bad for him to talk. So he decided to never speak again.

Camden had barely missed stopping his brother from going into the room, simply stumbling upon his brother after the small boy was kicked out of the kitchen.

"Come on, Ize." Cam picked up the three-year-old, who looked like he wanted to cry, and brought him back up to their room. It was safer than being found downstairs. There Cam could keep Isaac safe, already mad at himself for failing once today.


	2. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac wished she would stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating this pretty quickly since I have at least have the confirmed amount of chapters done. That's all I got to say. xD
> 
> I don't have a beta so all errors are my own.

"I'm not angry that you won't come back, I'm sad because I keep hoping you will."

-Unknown

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He was six when his mother disappeared.

Isaac had loved the outside world, the world outside of his house. He rarely left it, always jealous of Camden when he went to school. However, now that he was six, he would be able to go to school. His mother kept reminding him of it all day. It was, after all, his sixth birthday.

She was so proud. She just talked of how they would get him new clothes. How he would own something new and he could get a toy. Isaac loved his birthday, he always got a new toy. Sure, he got some at Christmas, but this was something he was allowed to pick out himself.

He was excited as he glanced at the world around him, his mother picking up clothes she thought would look good for the school year. She didn't get much, but she got him a couple new outfits that Isaac seemed to like. Of course she teased him when his eyes were glued on super hero shirts and got him a Batman shirt and Superman.

Their next stop was the toy store. It was slightly overwhelming, it always was. But his mother was patient while he just wandered around. He knew he could get anything if he asked, even a train model. However, his attention fell on this lonely stuffed wolf that had been put on the wrong shelf. It was surrounded by GI Joes and military toys. The small boy just couldn't let it stay there.

His mother watched him as he wandered to the shelf, wondering if her son wanted GI Joe, knowing Camden talked nonstop about the cartoon series on the television. However, her thoughts disappeared when Isaac grabbed the wolf and held it up to her.

"That one?" The small boy nodded and Mrs. Lahey gently led her son to the register.

"Your son is so adorable," the cashier smiled down at Isaac while his mother handed her the stuffed animal. "What's your name, sweety?"

The woman made Isaac nervous, causing him to shy away and hide behind his mother. With her, he felt safe. He felt like nothing could hurt him. She was comfort, like Camden was protection.

"Thank you. His name is Isaac." The cashier handed back the stuffed animal as his mother handed over the money to pay for it. He took the wolf and hugged it without a sound.

"Thank you, have a nice day. Bye, Isaac." The small child simply clung to his mother's hand as they left, casting one quick glance back at the cashier as if trying to figure out if there actually were nice older people out there.

They were outside the school when Camden came rushing out with a bunch of kids, laughing. He waved to them as he jumped into the car, greeting his mother and Isaac. Isaac watched his brother, with wide blue eyes. Cam ruffled his brother's curls lightly, moving slowly. It was his way of showing affection and Isaac soaked up the touch.

It's about time you two got home." His father was furiated with his mother as they walked into the house. Camden was making the wolf howl, teasing Isaac who would release small giggles. His mother was content, as it was rare to see her youngest child smile or laugh.

"I just took him out shopping to get some clothes and a birthday present." His mother spoke up, holding up a bag. His father knocked it aside.

"That thing doesn't leave the house." The small boy was used to his father referring to him as it and a thing. He was alright with it. He wasn't someone that anybody knew. To the world, he probably didn't even exist. When he went out with his mother, it was then that he felt like the world could see him. But he would always get locked up again and the world would forget him once more.

"Isaac is free to when I'm with him." His mother dared to stand up to the man she feared. "It's his birthday." She tried to beg him to understand. She picked up the fallen bag and handed it to her elder son. "Take Isaac and help him put these away." Camden wanted to protest, but just nodded. He took the bag from her.

"Come on, Ize." He took his brother's hand and took him to their room to help him put the clothes away. They could hear the yelling and things breaking. However, Camden kept his brother's attention, teasing him about his clothes. "Come on, this will be the best." Cam held up the Batman shirt. "Everyone wants to be Batman. Always be yourself, unless you can be Batman. Always be Batman." 

Isaac just gazed at the shirt before glancing at his brother, holding up the Superman shirt. He liked this one a little bit more, although Batman was his favorite. Superman was even more powerful, and Camden knew it. He showed it in the way he laughed.

"I'll think that should be the shirt you wear on your first day. You'll be powerful and all the kids will be so envious. They'll really think you're Superman and that you're invincible." Isaac grinned at his brother. He really wanted to be powerful.

"Boys! Get down here!" Their father's voice made them scramble down the stairs to see what was going on. The first thing Isaac noticed was his mother was gone. It made him grab for Cam's hands. Camden already knew that their mother had left. No one had to speak the words.

"Make dinner. And clean up that kitchen, it's a mess." Mr. Lahey muttered before leaving the room. Cam just tugged Isaac into the kitchen. The birthday cake that their mother made for Isaac's birthday was all over the floor. Isaac wanted to cry, but just quietly began to clean up while Camden began to work on dinner. Usually their mother cooked, so neither really knew how to cook.

Camden managed to make hot dogs and macaroni and cheese without burning a thing. He knew Isaac could be picky with his food, so wanted to avoid their father getting mad. Their dad was always angry when their mother wasn't around. He was always so unpredictable. He always claimed it was their fault when their mother went to work. And Cam knew that Isaac's clingy nature was because of it. Knew his brother was afraid of them leaving because he did something wrong.

Dinner was uneventful. Their father commented on Cam's lack of cooking ability, but ate anyway. After dinner, Cam and Isaac washed the dishes before managing to sneak away to their room. They were left undisturbed, which Cam was grateful for. He was able to play with Isaac and try to salvage what was left of his brother's birthday.

Isaac curled up against Cam when it came time for bed. Camden would go to bed early, after doing his homework while Isaac played with his toys. He would lie awake, even after Isaac fell asleep. He would just keep an eye on that door, which held no lock to keep them safe from the monster. The monster that drove their mother away and ruined Isaac's birthday.

"Next birthday will be better, Isaac. I promise." He whispered to the younger boy, not caring that Isaac was asleep and couldn't hear him.


	3. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never thought he would make a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here's chapter 3. Enjoy.
> 
> I don't have a beta so all errors are my own.

“People give up on each other long before they give up on themselves, and they do that, too.”

-Donna Lynn Hope 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He was six when he made his first friend.

The kids in his class were picking on him because he didn't speak. They mocked him and pushed him around. They made him want to cry. He knew better, though. He knew that he couldn't cry in front of people because it was a sign of weakness. His father would be mad at him if he cried.

He didn't fight to stop them, either. It was his own fault that he didn't speak. It was his own fault that bad things happened to him. He was simply a bad kid and deserved to be picked on.

"Leave him alone." A voice spoke up, startling everyone. Isaac wasn't even sure where the voice came from. But the sight of the boy across the street set off alarms in his head. This kid would tell his dad he was being picked on. His dad would get mad.

"Why should we?" One of the bullies shoved at the tiny kindergartener once more.

"Well, Nathan, you wet your pants during nap time last year. I also saw you kiss your mommy when she dropped you off. She also likes to call you gummy bear. Want me to continue?" The boy crossed his arms, as if challenging them.

"Whatever. This was getting dumb anyway. Let's go, guys." Isaac collapsed when the group of bullies was gone. It left him alone with the familiar yet unfamiliar boy.

"I'm Jackson, I live across the street. I see you in the window all the time. You should just come out and play with us." Isaac shook his head. He couldn't go out and play with the neighborhood kids. His dad wouldn't allow it.

"Why not? Is it because of your dad? He really does a lot of yelling." Jackson sat beside Isaac, watching the students leaving the school with their parents, or to get on the school bus. He caught the younger boy nod out of the corner of his eye. "I can have my parents talk to yours, if you want. My parents are really smart and my mom makes the best cookies."

Isaac listened to Jackson talk, filling the silence as the first grader talked about everything from his parents to the kids down the street. He learned of Mary, who kissed Jackson yesterday during hide and seek and he swore gave him cooties, to Terry next door who wet himself when a spider crawled over his foot. Isaac was quite content. That ended when Jackson's parents arrived to take him home.

"Where are your parents?" Mrs. Whittemore was concerned when she realized most kids were gone. She didn't want to leave Isaac alone. But the small boy just shrugged. She was about to suggest staying till his parents came when his teacher came out.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here, Isaac. Your dad just called. Your brother got in trouble at school and will be late picking you up. How about we go back into the classroom and you can color till your dad gets here, hm?" Isaac wanted to cry. He just wanted Camden.

"Oh. Mrs. Wilson. We live across from the Laheys. We could take him home and watch him until his dad gets home." Mrs. Whittemore was tugging out her phone, ready to call the high school.

"You can come home with us, Isaac, and we can play with all the neighbor kids." Jackson was excited and Isaac didn't understand why.

"Oh. Okay. Just make sure it's alright with his father." Mrs. Whittemore nodded as she pressed the call tone, walking away from the group.

"Mrs. Whittemore can make you some of her delicious cookies. Would you like that, Isaac?" Mr. Whittemore was nice and it made the six-year-old shrink back. He wondered why they were so nice to him. But cookies sounded nice. He missed his mother's cookies, so couldn't help but nod.

"He said that would be fine and he thanks you, Mrs. Wilson, for being willing to stay late just to watch his son." Mrs. Whittemore held a gentle expression while she talked. It calmed Isaac down before they shuffled over to the expensive Mercedes that Mr. Whittemore drove.

Isaac had always admired the Whittemore's house from the across the street. It always seemed so welcoming compared to his own. The inside was even more so. And Jackson was tugging him into the living room for a movie. Mr. Whittemore helped set it up while Mrs. Whittemore made cookies. They welcomed Isaac into their home and the small child didn't want to leave.

When the doorbell rang, Isaac was trying his first cookie. Mrs. Whittemore was the one to get the door and Isaac was well aware that it was time for him to go. He didn't even argue to stay, unlike Jackson who was trying to convince his parents that they should ask if Isaac could spend the night. Isaac just shuffled to put his shoes on and go with his father.

"Here, Isaac." He glanced up to see Mr. Whittemore handing him the plate of cookies. "Share them with your brother and parents." It hurt that no one knew his mother had left. However, he just quietly took the plate and turned his gaze to the ground.

"You have to come back and play another day, Isaac!" Jackson was rushing over, a determined look on his face. Just the look made Isaac nod in agreement. He wanted that. He wanted to play with Jackson and be friends with the older boy. Maybe things would be better then.

"Come on, Isaac. Let's go." His dad's voice was gentle, like he didn't constantly yell at the child when their doors and windows were shut. Isaac wondered who the man was before him, but knew that it was his father. He just followed him across the street. Once the door was shut, he saw Camden just sitting on the couch. The boy was out cold and it made Isaac worry. He rushed to his brother, putting down the cookies on the coffee table and shake his brother. Camden groaned and looked at Isaac.

"Hey, Ize." Cam reached at and ruffled Isaac's curls lightly.

"Don't you ever let me catch you hanging around the Whittemore's kid ever again, Isaac." The kindergartener watched his father grab the plate of cookies and disappear into the kitchen, most likely to dump the batch of kindness into the trash.


	4. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac wished he didn't have to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, guys. I'm always so surprised every time I get a comment. You guys are awesome. Work has been kicking my butt and I've been meaning to post chapter 4 since posting chapter 3. Haha. Enjoy.
> 
> As always, I don't have a beta so all errors are my own.

“Sometimes...you can cry until there's nothing wet in you. You can scream and curse to where your throat rebels and ruptures. You can pray, all you want, to whatever god you think will listen. And, still it makes no difference. It goes on, with no sign as to when it might release you. And you know that if it ever did relent...it would not be because it cared.”

― Jhonen Vasquez, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac: Director's Cut 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He was ten when Camden left.

His brother and father had had an argument. He had been sitting at the dining room table, doing his homework. His brother had just graduated and was leaving. He was going far away, to get away from his dad. Isaac barely understood that the Marines meant his brother would be gone for a while. They never talked about it. Cam had simply said that this would mean he would have a job, that once he was out of boot camp, he'd get special training. In a couple months, he'd get a place and come back for Isaac. Cam promised he'd come back for Isaac.

Isaac wanted to believe Cam. He wanted to believe his brother would come back. Their mother hadn't. He wanted to believe his brother wouldn't be like their mother. That his brother would be back in a couple days to get him. He didn't understand what his brother had signed up for.

"Sure! Just run away like your mother!" Camden dodged the bottle that was tossed at him, dragging his bag onto his shoulders. Isaac flinched at the sound, knowing that he would have to clean up the mess later. With Cam leaving, it meant he would be doing all the cleaning. He wasn't sure he could do it all.

"I'm not running. I'm improving things." With that, Cam was out the door. Isaac wanted to chase after him, wanted to go with him. He wanted his brother to stay, to say that they could help make things better by trying to make their father happy. However, he was glued to his seat, staring at the math equation that was glaring back at him.

He could feel the tears that wanted to break free. He was losing his brother now. Why did his brother have to leave anyway? They could have figured out how to make things better. To make their father happy and not so angry.

"You knew he was going to leave." His father's accusing voice startled him. He hadn't been expecting that. He hadn't expected his father to come crashing into the dining room. It just caused him to shake his head. He honestly hadn't known his brother planned on leaving. He knew his brother was thinking of joining the military, but didn't know that Camden really did. He had barely learned the news before his brother decided to tell their father.

"Liar! Don't you dare lie to me!" Isaac felt himself being dragged from his chair by his hair. He kicked at air and grunted, hands trying to break himself free. But his father just dragged him to the basement door. He hated the basement. He hated that the lights didn't work so he spent hours in the dark when his father locked him down there. But, unlike the usual times, his father came down with him.

"I have a new way to punish you. It's called time out." Isaac tried to twist to see what his father was talking about, but it just hurt his head more to do so. But his father stopped and dropped him. Isaac tried to scramble away but his father stopped him by stomping on his leg.

Isaac nursed his leg while his father opened the door to what Isaac swore was a fridge. He was soon fighting his father as he was lifted off the ground. He was not going in there. "Stop struggling, you'll just make things worse!" He felt the sting, his mind trying to figure out what just happened. By the time he realized what had happened, any chance of escape had been shut off. He could hear the lock click into place.

"Now be good, and behave." He could barely hear the sounds of his father as he walked up the stairs. The sounds echoed in the silence as what was happening started to sink in. His father was leaving him here. His father was locking him up and leaving him.

All Isaac could do was bang on the roof. His breathing was rough and rigid as tears formed in his eyes and threatened to spill. He began to sob and cry as he banged. He could feel his hands begin to ache as they wanted to give up. He began to claw at the sides, not that it would help him escape. He could barely hear the noise over his sobs. All he could feel was the pain in his fingers.

He shivered and gave up after it felt like forever. He was so tired of fighting. He was getting no where. There was no one coming to save him. No one ever came and saved him. He was lost. He had lost. And he couldn't stop the sobs as he managed to curl up into a ball. It was his way of comforting himself.

He had wanted to tell Jackson. They were friends and Jackson always told him what friendship entailed, that when people bullied Isaac that he should tell him. Isaac really wanted to tell him. But then... Then Jackson began to change. He got mad all the time and become someone else. He barely talked to Isaac, except to yell that he was adopted and his parents were liars. After that, Isaac decided that Jackson had enough to deal with and didn't need to hear about his father.

After that... He barely could look at Jackson and Jackson could barely look at him. It had been a couple months ago that their friendship seemed to disappear. And all he wanted right now was to hear Jackson tell him that everything was alright, that everything would be okay. He wanted Mrs. Whittemore's cookies and Mr. Whittemore to smile at him with that welcoming smile when he picked up Jackson and Isaac was there waiting for his father.

Suddenly Isaac was mad again. His dad took everyone away. He took his mom away, made her run while she could. Made her leave and left them all behind. He took Camden away. Made his brother join the military to escape his tyrant rule. He took Jackson away. He made him pretend like their friendship was false and it damaged what they had, although Jackson, in the end, was the reason their friendship stopped. What did he have left to take? Nothing. He had nothing left. And that thought alone did damage. He was utterly alone with the one person he feared most.


	5. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never once believed in fate. But he figured he could believe in a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 5~ It's one of the only chapters so far that won't make you cry. It's just adorable. At least I hope you find it adorable.
> 
> I don't have a beta so all errors are my own.

“I wish I could tell you how lonely I am. How cold and harsh it is here. Everywhere there is conflict and unkindness. I think God has forsaken this place. I believe I have seen hell and it's white, it's snow-white.”

― Elizabeth Gaskell, North and South 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Isaac was ten when he met the boy who would later become very important to his life.

He was a familiar sight to the hospital, who had treated him for a broken leg, sprained ankle, broken arm, a concussion, and his fight with the flu when he was four.

The nurses were worried over him and he didn't know why. He just quietly sat in the chair, straw in his mouth through the spot where he was missing a tooth. He was sipping on the small cup on milk like it was his last meal.

His father had been fuming when he learned Isaac was in the hospital. It hadn't been his fault. It had been Ryan's! Dumb Ryan Turner who thought he was cooler than everyone else because he was the oldest in the classroom. He was the reason Isaac was sitting to be released from the hospital.

"It's just a compound fracture, Mr. Lahey." He could hear the Doctor talking with his father, pretending that he couldn't hear them. When he looked at them, they moved a little bit away so he couldn't hear them anymore. He wanted to sigh. Instead he settled on looking around the small waiting room.

It's when he saw the boy who looked so broken. He wasn't a boy. He was older than him, a little bit younger than Camden. He looked on the verge of crying and that seemed to catch his attention. He had never seen someone look so broken before. He wanted to cry for him, not even knowing what was wrong.

Isaac crawled down off the chair, a little discombobulated due to the medicine they were giving him to fight the pain. Also, the last couple days being spent in the hospital bed without moving hadn't helped. It just made his muscles more sore than they usually were.

The teen glanced up when he noticed someone before him. Isaac glanced at him with wide blue eyes before holding up his milk to the other. The elder boy looked startled for a minute, as if trying to figure out what was going on.

The ten-year-old tried to push the drink on the elder boy, who finally took it after a minute and just held it in his hands. Isaac knew it felt better to hold something, as the older boy had looked lost and not sure what to do with himself. And, slowly but surely, Isaac crawled into the seat next to him. The elder boy looked down at him, but Isaac never budged.

"Why did you hand me your milk?" The elder boy asked. Isaac knew the sound of a voice sore from crying. He figured the other had been crying to have such a scratchy sound to his voice. However, he couldn't even answer the other.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Isaac turned his head to the elder boy to tell him he was indeed listening. He just didn't have answers. He couldn't answer. He just didn't really know how to get it across to the teen he was now sitting next to.

"You're not going to talk to me are you? Answer my question?" The teen seemed to sigh. Isaac wondered if there was something more to why the teen seemed to talk to him. So, as if to answer, the child opened his mouth to show the wires that kept his jaw shut.

"Oh..." The teen seemed to understand why Isaac couldn't answer. That his jaw had been broken and was wired shut to help it heal. But it also seemed to make the older boy a little sad. Isaac did the only thing he knew to do. He leaned against the teen, resting his head on his shoulder. It was weird, sure, he didn't even know the guy's name, but he was sad. He would do this to Cam and Cam would always calm down. So it had to have some sort of healing ability.

The teen was a little surprised by the action but raised a hand to card it through the blond curls. This boy next to him seemed as sad as him. He was physically hurt but trying to comfort him. It just reminded him of what he lost. But the warmth he offered, it was soothing. Like things would be alright one day.

Issac didn't want to move, the other was comfortable. He knew he would just go back to chaos if he left. But he felt safe with the teen. He felt like Cam. He just wanted to go home with the older boy, not caring if it would be bad. He just missed feeling safe.

"It's time to go. Let's go." His father's voice startled him and he looked up at his father. He knew the look on his father's face well. He was in trouble. So he scrambled off the seat, away from the stranger.

"Hey, don't forget this," the teen held back out the drink for Isaac to take. The ten-year-old shook his head with a smile. "I'm Derek." Isaac knew this game. So they wouldn't be strangers anymore. So they could be friends. They both needed this.

"Isaac." His voice was quiet as he muttered his first words. It hurt and sounded funny to his ears. But the other nodded, as if he understood what the younger boy said through wired shut teeth.

"Let's go!" His father grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the door. Isaac turned around and waved goodbye to Derek. He felt happy to have a new friend in Derek, even though he wasn't even sure what was wrong. He wondered if his mom was sick or something.

The ride home was extremely quiet. He just sat in his seat without fidgeting. He already knew that his father wasn't happy with him in the least so he didn't want to make things worse. He just spent the ride thinking about Derek. He wanted to see the other smile.

"Get out." Isaac didn't realize they were home so scrambled to get out of the car and into the house. He saw Jackson outside on the front lawn with some of the neighborhood kids. They were all watching him. "Walk." His father pushed him, nearly causing him to fall. However, he managed to catch himself before rushing into the house.

He wanted to cry once that door shut behind him. He was trapped. There was no one to hear him cry or scream. He couldn't even hide his fear due to the medicine the hospital had him on. He just stood there, staring at his father with wide, blue eyes.

"Just go to your room. I don't want to even look at you right now." Isaac shuffled off to his room. He was thankful. He was grateful. Maybe his father wasn't as upset with him as he thought. Maybe his father wasn't going to hurt him. They were his thoughts as he picked up his stuffed wolf and hugged it. He grabbed his blanket and brought it into the closet with the wolf. He curled up in the blanket and laid down. His arms found comfort with the wolf and he nuzzled it.

He tried to sleep, but all he could think about was Derek. He could only see those hazel eyes that looked so sad. He wanted to reach out in the darkness to hug the teen and tell him everything would be okay. Things would get better. Because Cam always told him things would be alright. That things would get better one day. And Isaac always believed Camden because he was older, he was always right.

One day everything would be okay. For him. And for Derek.


	6. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He almost had friends. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between work, hospital visits, and just life... It's kept me very busy. I finally have a chance to post chapter 6! Sorry for the wait.
> 
> I don't have a beta so all errors are my own.

“I'm lonely. And I'm lonely in some horribly deep way and for a flash of an instant, I can see just how lonely, and how deep this feeling runs. And it scares the shit out of me to be this lonely because it seems catastrophic.”

― Augusten Burroughs, Dry

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He was roughly thirteen when he almost made friends.

He didn't really like eighth grade. Jackson was in his class and the boy kept glancing at him. It always made him feel weird, like he was being judged. He knew he was being a bad friend. He hadn't talked to the other since his brother left. Since the first night in the freezer broke him. He didn't even know how to cross the gap. Especially when Jackson now had friends like Danny and Lydia.

Isaac just stared at the book on his table, trying not to shiver at feeling Jackson's gaze on him. He wondered if any marks were visible and that's what he was looking at. He always wondered if the Whittemores could hear his cries but would just ignore it. If all the neighbors just ignored it.

"Mr. Lahey, Mr. Stilinski, and Mr. McCall." Isaac forgot what was going on. He could see people gathering into groups so figured that he would have to group with Stiles and Scott. He didn't even know them.

"Hi, Isaac." Stiles greeted him when he wandered over. Scott and Stiles always sat near each other for some reason, Isaac guessed they were friends. It just made him feel awkward.

"Here. You can sit here." Scott moved over a free chair to his desk and Isaac settled in it.

It was weird sitting with them, listening to them talk and laugh. He tended to stay out of the talk and just listen to them. He didn't want to ruin their fun. He didn't know what he would do if that happened.

"Earth to Isaac. Hey, who do you want to be in the play?" Isaac blinked before glancing down at his lap. He stared at the opened play.

"Dunno." He honestly didn't know. That answer seemed to make Stiles groan, at least right up until Scott smacked the other for being rude.

"It's okay, Isaac. I don't know who I want to be either." Scott's sheepish grin seemed to make Isaac feel a little better, and he didn't even know why.

"Seriously? There's only three characters in the play. Thomas, the baker, and the cop. I'm the cop because my daddy will be Sheriff." Scott rolled his eyes and looked to Isaac.

"Who do you want to be? The Baker or Thomas?" Isaac continued to stare down.

"I guess I'll be Thomas." Scott smiled.

They settled on reading the play, acting out their parts. It was weird, but Isaac pushed aside the feelings he felt. When class was done with, he was quick to grab his things to leave for his locker. He wasn't up for lunch, but knew he had to go. He just settled in his small corner of the cafe, sitting by himself.

He had always considered asking Jackson if he could join them. However, he always shot down that idea. Him and Jackson didn't really talk anymore, just when they had to in classes. Otherwise, he tried to avoid the other boy. He really didn't deserve a friend like Jackson anyway. The kid was on his way to being the top of the totem pole and he was at the very very bottom of it.

"And I tell you, Scott. No one can beat the Red Ranger. He's the best of them all. Jason will always be the coolest." Isaac was startled out of his thoughts when Scott and Stiles were sitting at his table. He just stared at them, but neither seemed to notice him.

"You know Tommy is better. He will always be better, even if he started out as a bad guy." Scott huffed. "Isaac will agree with me. Who is better, Isaac, Jason or Tommy from the Power Rangers?"

The small boy wanted to hide away when both sets of eyes looked at him. Why did they have to come and bring him in? He didn't even really know Power Rangers anyway. But from what he did know... "Billy is my favorite."

"Billy? Really? He's such a dork." Stiles tossed his hands up in the air with a sigh before digging into his food.

"Let's just agree to disagree," Scott smiled that sheepish smile again. Isaac liked it. It seemed warm and gentle, always sincere. There seemed to be no harm from Scott and that's what probably hurt most about them joining him.

"Fine, fine." Isaac relaxed as Scott and Stiles turned into steady talk, talking about class. He quickly realized Stiles had the biggest crush on Lydia Martin, after he began a five minute rant on how perfect their classmate was.

He was just finished with his small lunch when he noticed Jackson get up from his table. Alright. Stiles was the one who alerted him to it by mentioning Jackson was walking this way. Isaac didn't even know why he looked at Jackson, their eyes meeting. But his attention dropped to the note that Jackson placed in front of him on his way to the trash can.

"What was that?" Stiles tried to snatch the note but Isaac was quicker. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he opened the note. "What does it say?"

Isaac's hands shook as he read the note. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to yell at Jackson. Most of all, he just wanted his friend back.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Isaac placed the note on the table, grabbing his trash and throwing it out on his way to the bathroom. He was going to be sick and he knew it wasn't just a feeling.

"What does the note say?" Scott was as curious as Stiles was, who had decided to grab the note.

"Smile." Stiles looked as confused as he felt. Scott just blinked and stared at his friend. Neither of them knew what to make of the note. They had also never seen Jackson talk to Isaac to know why he would give him a note that wasn't insulting, as Jackson was quite the bully.

However, no one talked about the note when Isaac returned from the bathroom, looking a little paler. For Isaac, the rest of the day dragged on slowly. He kept the note in his pocket, his hand constantly clutched by it. He was still clutching it as he walked through the front door of his house.

His father was settled in his chair and gazed at the boy when he walked through the door. It made Isaac want to flinch, unsure what mood his dad was in.

"Come over here, boy." He could hear the baseball game on the television as he wandered over to his father, who patted his lap. Gently, Isaac let his bookbag fall onto the ground next to the chair and crawled onto his father's lap. His father's arms wrapped around him and Isaac felt himself go rigid for a second before settling against his father.

"Who is playing?" He didn't know why he just couldn't understand baseball.

"New York Mets are playing the Minnesota Twins." His father replied and Isaac nodded. "The Mets are winning." He could feel his father's hand come up to stroke his head. He honestly loved this part of his father. He always knew his father wasn't always a monster. He really did love him, he really did care.

Isaac was quiet while he watched the game with his father. At least, that was until he went to get up and get his father another drink. The paper in his pocket crinkled and caught his father's attention. It caused him to still.

"What's in your pocket, boy?" And like that, the spell was broken. Isaac swallowed and tugged the note out of his pocket and held it out to his father. "Smile..." His father read the words out loud, staring at the paper before glancing at his son.

Without a blink of an eye, Isaac felt the sting on his cheek. He tuned out his father's words, wanting the man he came home to to return. But he knew he shouldn't have tuned out his father, that always lead to worse punishment. And his voice caught as he was picked up and tugged down to the basement. He tried to clutch at the door frame, but he only succeeded in hurting his hands in the process.

The darkness crept up on him and his breathing was short and shallow as he panicked. He wanted to tell his dad that he would behave, that he wouldn't talk to Stiles or Scott or Jackson, that he wouldn't be bad anymore... If his dad would just let him out he would be better. But his dad had retreated quickly back up the stairs after muttering about this all being Isaac's fault.

Isaac thought about Jackson, how the other had moved on and made new friends. How he still felt like giving him a note to cheer up. About Scott and his sheepish smile he always gave Stiles. About Stiles and his obnoxious laugh and inability to sit still or stop talking. How Stiles and Scott were always attached at the hip. How Jackson was now glued to Danny. And Isaac? He had no one. Just the freezer. And something in the boy broke.


	7. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaven wasn't the only one needing a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the title for this chapter would be "Heaven Was Needing A Hero" if I was doing long chapter names. Listen to the song and you'll ball your eyes out. It's just fitting and I'm actually writing an entire military AU story and that song gives me so many feels.
> 
> ANYWAY... I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been having internet issues and it seems like things have calmed down. So enjoy chapter 7!!!
> 
> I do not have a beta so all errors are my own darn fault.

"Nobody knows the real me. Nobody knows how many times I've sat in my room and cried, how many times I've lost hope, how many times I've been let down. Nobody knows how many times I've had to hold back the tears, how many times I've felt like I'm about to snap but don't just for the sake of others. Nobody knows the thoughts that have gone through my head whenever I'm sad, and how horrible they really are."

-Unknown

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He was thirteen when he received that flag.

He had been trying to clean the house when there was a knocking on the door. His dad was out and he didn't know why anyone would be coming to his door. He hoped it was the mailman. He was waiting for the latest letter from his brother. His brother would be coming home soon, Cam had said so.

Isaac hopped off his step stool and set the dish down he was cleaning. He wandered to the door and opened it. He was confused at the man standing before him.

"Hey there, son. Is your father home?" The solider knelt before him. Something seemed to clench in his chest and he gripped his shirt.

"No..." His voice trembled. This was like in all the shows he had seen.

"Hey, there... It's alright." Isaac didn't know why he clung to the soldier before him and cried. But he knew. Deep down he knew. "Your brother was a hero." Isaac just cried and didn't let go until his father came home half an hour later.

Isaac tried not to listen in, but he just clung to the unfamiliar soldier, feigning sleep. His brother was dead. Taken out while protecting his fellow troops while they escaped an ambush. Isaac just wanted his brother back. His brother had promised to come back for him.

The soldier stroked his head. His father was a mess and the man didn't even know what else to say to the broken family. He just watched as the father left the house, slamming the front door and startling the younger brother. The soldier lifted Isaac, who glanced at him.

"Hey, I'm going to put you to bed." Isaac looped his arms around the soldier's neck.

"My brother lied. But it's okay..." Isaac muttered. "No one keeps promises with me." The child didn't bother with finding clean pajamas, he just grabbed at the ones he left on his bed. The soldier just stood in the doorway.

"What did he promise you?" Blue hues glanced into hazel eyes, pausing in what he was doing. There was something familiar about them.

"He promised to take me away from here, away from dad." Isaac swallowed hard, rubbing at his eyes. He would have to be strong now. He couldn't cry. His dad told him only babies cried. He finally tugged off his shirt with a small wince. He changed the shirt before changing pants. He then crawled into his bed.

"How about I make a promise with you, Isaac." The soldier wandered over and knelt before him. Isaac swallowed and looked up.

"A promise?" The soldier nodded.

"Give me a couple years. Three years. How does that sound? Give me three years and I'll come back for you. I'll take you away from here." Isaac covered his mouth with his hands, covering a yawn. The soldier ran his fingers through the other's hair in a familiar motion.

"Have we met?" Isaac's eyes felt heavy.

"I'm Derek." The faint memory of a sad boy in a hospital found him as sleep claimed him.

He was quiet as he sat in the chair. His bottom lip was trembling as he threatened to cry. His father was quiet at his side. He just couldn't stop staring at the casket. His brother was in there. And the whole town was there to bury his heroic brother. The brother who made something of himself. The brother who was amazing at everything. He was a real loss to the town.

Isaac just stared at the casket, hands clutching his pants. He didn't want to cry. He refused to cry. But then they began to fold the flag and the guns went off. Every flinch brought about fresh tears as he finally broke. The hand that clutched his made things better. It was the only sign that his father was still there with him.

He watched each fold, each tuck. He listened as the trumpet played. But his eyes were glued to the casket, trying to will his brother to jump out like it was some horrible joke. However, Derek was blocking his view, kneeling right in front of him with the flag. It was held out to him to take.

"On behalf of the President of the United States, the Commandant of the Marine Corps, and a grateful nation, please accept this flag as a symbol of our appreciation for your loved one's service to Country and Corps." Isaac reached out shaky hands and took the flag, hugging it to his chest as Derek stood back up and saluted him. Isaac broke down again and didn't pay much mind to the rest of the words spoke.

He barely registered people leaving him, leaving him alone with his father and his brother's casket. He wanted to yell at his brother for leaving him, for being so selfish. But he couldn't. He just swallowed hard as his tears stopped. He leaned against his father who wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

His dad turned him around to go back home. He stopped after a few steps and turned around to the casket. "Love you, Cam." With those final words, he turned back around and followed his father home.


	8. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, he honestly preferred being invisible. Then it wouldn't hurt when he let people down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly keep forgetting that I can post chapters whenever I want. Sorry I post them sporadically. Honestly, when I get a comment that asks for an update I'm usually all "Oh yeah! I should probably update it!" Because it takes five secs to post up the new chapter since I haven't caught up to how many chapters I've actually finished and have saved on my flashdrive.
> 
> There's been a bunch of questions and stuff. :D Yes, werewolves do exist in this universe. Yes, Derek is a werewolf. His history is still canon to the show. Although the future of this fic will divert from the canon timeline just a smidge. Some things will follow the series and some won't. (I keep changing my mind every five minutes on where to take the story and was GOING to go far away from the series, but thought I'd stick to following it a bit before going off.)
> 
> I've rambled enough. Enjoy chapter 8. I promise no tears!!!! It's not a laughable chapter but it won't make you upset and rage!! Surprise surprise. I don't have a beta so all errors are my own.
> 
> (Der, I know you're reading this. I may actually start bugging you to beta all my fics. You can't say no to me or no Isaac replies. Buwahaha. *evil* Though I know you'd say yes anyway.)

“I go dreaming into the future, where I see nothing, nothing. I have no plans, no idea, no project, and, what is worse, no ambition. Something – the eternal ‘what’s the use?’ – sets its bronze barrier across every avenue that I open up in the realm of hypothesis.”

― Gustave Flaubert, Flaubert in Egypt: A Sensibility on Tour

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He was fourteen when he realized that his teachers actually cared.

He was settled in the chair in the class. They were all talking about what they wanted to do as adults. Their English teacher was trying to get them interested in the future. However, Isaac wasn't all that interested. He was horrible at English and figured he would set his teacher up now to realize that she shouldn't expect too much from him.

Miss Blake seemed to eye him as she was leaning against her desk. Isaac knew he was in trouble. "Mr. Lahey. What are your future plans? College? Profession? What do you want to do with your life?"

Isaac wanted to shrink in his seat. He didn't like high school at all. All the older students targeted him. The teachers didn't know he liked to just blend into the background. None knew him in the least. They called on him, expecting answers. Expecting him to talk. But that wasn't what he liked to do. He didn't like to talk at all.

"I don't know," he replied truthfully. He had never thought about his future. He just figured out how to survive today. And he could see the expression on the English teacher's face as she sighed.

"You're the only one without any faint idea. What do you like to do, Isaac? What are you good at?" Said boy hated how every eye was on him, judging him, some even giggling.

"Nothing." He stared at his desk. He felt his cheeks burn in shame. He could practically hear the sigh from the teacher.

"Stay after class, Mr. Lahey." He sunk into his seat when the class erupted in 'ooo's at hearing he was in trouble. It just made him want to be sick. It was the end of the day, it meant he was stuck after with her while everyone would leave.

Isaac pretended not to notice the way Scott turned around in his seat to give him a sympathetic smile. He hated it. Hated when people seemed to pity him. He wanted to hit something. Yell at them. However, he just kept quiet and let class finish up.

He didn't dare gather up his things when the bell rang. He let everyone leave the classroom before he even dared look up from his table. Miss Blake was sitting in the seat in front of him, watching him.

"Isaac," the voice was gentle as she reached out to take his hands that were clasped together on his desk. Isaac was quick to remove them from his desk to settle them on his lap, playing with the hem of his sleeves.

Miss Blake just seemed to sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm not keeping you after to punish you, Isaac. It's just my duty to ensure that you think about your future. It's really important."

Isaac wanted to yell at her, tell her that it wasn't really important in the large plan of things. He wasn't even sure if he would make it that far. He was just so scared of living. Every day was a battle that left him so afraid to get up.

"I'll consider something," Isaac really wasn't going to. He'd cross that bridge when he got there.

"Isaac, we aren't that far into the school year. I don't want to have a parent teacher conference with your father."

"No!" Isaac nearly jumped out of his skin at his sudden outburst. He also realized that he had startled Miss Blake as well. He just sunk back into his seat, but made sure to keep some distance between himself and his teacher. "He's busy. I'll figure things out, Miss Blake." He shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the female. "Can I go now?"

"Sure." Isaac scrambled to gather his things and get out of there as quick as possible.

He tugged on his bag and just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. He didn't want to deal with anyone. It's probably why he didn't stop when Scott called his name. He didn't want to stop. He didn't want to know what Scott had to say. However, he heard the words the kid yelled.

"You should try out for Lacrosse with me and Stiles! Try-outs are tomorrow!" He almost stopped. Almost. But he kept going, right through the front doors to walk home. It was a long walk and he doubted he would make it back before his dad's curfew for him. But he at least attempted to, even if it meant running some of the way.

His dad was passed out when he slipped into the house. He quietly put his stuff in his room, settling in to do homework. He kept glancing at the clock, trying to do everything as quickly as possible. He managed to finish everything on time before he scrambled down the stairs to start dinner. Things seemed to go so smoothly.

Isaac had actually forgotten about Miss Blake's words, even as his father asked him about the day. He tried to remember anything he should be telling his father. All he could think about was Scott's remark.

"Um. I was thinking... There's lacrosse try-outs. I was thinking of trying out for the team." He hadn't exactly touched a lacrosse stick since Camden left. He knew he would probably be rusty, but it was probably like riding a bike. You never forgot.

"Alright." He stopped eating and stared at his father who hadn't stopped eating.

"Wait. Did you just say alright?" He was stunned. His father never really agreed to anything.

"Yeah. It's not like you'll make the team anyway." Isaac stared at his plate.

"And if I make the team? Will I just have to quit it?" He heard the glass hit the floor before he noticed it.

"No son of mine is a quitter!" He flinched. He knew it. If he could make the team... Maybe things would change! Maybe he could actually make friends. He didn't even know why he smiled. He might have a future of something. Something to look forward to.


	9. Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when it seemed like things were going well, something had to give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated as soon as planned. It's been a horrible week and it has yet to end. I'm dedicating this chapter to a friend of mine who passed away and to the Allison in my RP group. Hey, Alli, we love and care about you. You can talk to us if something is wrong.
> 
> Sorry, Der. I'll send you the next chapter to beta. Just wanted to post this.
> 
> This chapter is unbeta'd so all errors are my own.

"People ask me if I believe in forever and I can't help but sit back and laugh because with the way my life is going, i don't even believe in tomorrow."

-Unknown

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He was fourteen when he realized that he wasn't as useless as he believed.

It was the day after lacrosse try-outs. He really wasn't even sure if he was going to wander by the locker room to see the list. He didn't have gym today so it would be going out of his way. He just didn't want to get his hopes up.

He just wanted to have a good day. It didn't help when Stiles and Scott both decided to talk to him on his way to the cafe.

"Dude, have you checked out the board yet?" Isaac was startled by Stiles, then noticing Scott.

"No." He hadn't. He didn't think he was going to either.

"I'm nervous to look. Out of the three of us, I think you'd make it, Isaac." Scott's smile made Isaac duck his head.

"Hey! What about me?" Stiles whined. "You know what, we're going to go look at that list!" Isaac was about to turn down the hall of the cafe, but Stiles grabbed his hand. "Oh no you don't, Lahey. You're coming and looking with us." Isaac flinched but neither teen seemed to notice.

"Let's see..." Scott hummed as he ran a finger down the list. "You made it Isaac!" Scott smiled brightly at the blond who just stared at the board in disbelief. He really made the team?

"Hey, Scott! I found your name." Stiles was excited.

"Here." Isaac pointed at the board. "You made it, too, Stiles." He suddenly felt awkward for pointing it out, but Stiles didn't seem to care. He just cheered that he made the team. Scott was happy, too. The mood was infective and he couldn't help but smile.

Lunch was a little brighter as he sat by himself, eating the lunch the school provided. He couldn't actually believe that he made the lacrosse team. His dad probably wouldn't believe him. But he was so excited for it. He was excited that he could actually do something.

The rest of the day went by all too quickly. Isaac rushed home so that he could get started on his homework and make dinner. It was weird that his dad wasn't home, but he didn't dare think twice on it. His dad was probably doing something related to the graveyard. That place creeped Isaac out and he hated having to go there.

He barely had started dinner when his dad wandered in there the front door. Isaac could tell by his steps that he was drunk. It made Isaac move a little quicker in preparing dinner. But it was already too late and he knew it, even though it wasn't their usual dinner hour.

"I come home and dinner isn't ready?" Isaac swallowed.

"It will just be five more minutes," his voice was weak when he spoke the words. He felt his hair pulled back. He could smell the alcohol on his father's breath.

"Did you just talk back to me? Get out." Isaac felt the impact with the floor more than he thought he would. He scrambled away. He just stared, wanted to protest. Where was he supposed to go? "Get out of my house, you ungrateful brat." Isaac scrambled to his feet, unable to find his voice. He rushed out the front door. He turned back to see his father there a minute later, watching him before he shut the front door.

"Just great," Isaac sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He should have said something. Even the freezer was better than freezing outside. He wrapped his arms around himself. He glanced at the house across the street, almost pondering going to Jackson. He almost considered it until he noticed Jackson glancing out from his bedroom window. Deciding against it, Isaac turned his attention away from Jackson and began to just walk.

He settled at the park for a bit before he moved on. He didn't know where to go. It wasn't like he had money to go to the diner to keep warm, or to see a movie. He gave up on actually trying to find a warm place and just wandered into the graveyard. He easily found his brother's grave and settled down next to the tombstone.

The shivering just wouldn't stop. He could ignore the quiet, ignore where he was. He just curled up into himself, trying to conserve heat. But the coldness was seeping into his bones and he felt like he was going to be sick from shivering. His muscles already felt sore and achy.

"Isaac..." The voice startled him awake, causing Isaac to wonder when he fell asleep. He glanced at the person who was standing there. His mind had wanted him to call out to Camden, thinking it was his brother. But that wasn't so. "I'm sorry, Isaac." The teen gazed at his father. "Where'd you get the blanket from?"

Isaac tried to remember, tried to recall where it came from. It came back slowly. "It was on a grave," he lied. He could barely remember the words. Could barely remember telling Jackson he couldn't leave. It took too much energy to convince his neighbor that he couldn't go with him or he would get in trouble.

"Let's go home, Isaac." The teen was trying to figure out why his dad was so nice, why he was so caring. But he just tugged the blanket closer as he walked alongside his dad back to the house. The house was rather warm as he entered it, removing his shoes at the door. "Go to bed, Isaac." His dad gave him a gentle push towards the stairs.

"Dad?" Isaac paused at the stairs, turning to glance at his father.

"What is it, Isaac?" Isaac knew the tired look in his father's eyes. It wasn't the crazy madness that was there when his dad was violent. It was there when his father looked like he was on the verge of tears. The look that he gave when he was disappointed.

"I made the lacrosse team." The smile that graced his father's lips was genuine, causing Isaac to return it with a shy one of his own.

"I'm proud of you, Isaac. You did good. Now sleep, you have school in the morning." The teen nodded, climbing the stairs to his room. He crawled into his bed. He silently wished that this dad was the one who was always around. The proud dad, the one who would show him warmth and kindness. It seemed like that dad was slowly fading away. And Isaac didn't know what to do anymore to keep that dad around.


	10. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't expecting this. He wasn't expecting anything. But he wanted things to change. He wanted things to get better. He wanted to believe in Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Life sucks. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Errors are still my own. Thanks, Der for betaing my chapter.
> 
> The conversation actually used in the series at the Graveyard between the Sheriff and Isaac is used in this chapter. Call it lame foreshadowing.

“He awoke each morning with the desire to do right, to be a good and meaningful person, to be, as simple as it sounded and as impossible as it actually was, happy. And during the course of each day his heart would descend from his chest into his stomach. By early afternoon he was overcome by the feeling that nothing was right, or nothing was right for him, and by the desire to be alone. By evening he was fulfilled: alone in the magnitude of his grief, alone in his aimless guilt, alone even in his loneliness. I am not sad, he would repeat to himself over and over, I am not sad. As if he might one day convince himself. Or fool himself. Or convince others--the only thing worse than being sad is for others to know that you are sad. I am not sad. I am not sad. Because his life had unlimited potential for happiness, insofar as it was an empty white room. He would fall asleep with his heart at the foot of his bed, like some domesticated animal that was no part of him at all. And each morning he would wake with it again in the cupboard of his rib cage, having become a little heavier, a little weaker, but still pumping. And by the midafternoon he was again overcome with the desire to be somewhere else, someone else, someone else somewhere else. I am not sad.”

― Jonathan Safran Foer, Everything is Illuminated

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Isaac was sixteen when his hope in a saving grace slowly began to slip.

He let his fingers press lightly to the bruise that was forming on his cheek. He held back to wince as he continued to simply dig the grave. He could still hear his father's words in his head. He wasn't even sure how he would apologise to his father. How he could hope to make things better. Things were just too far gone. He couldn't do anything right.

It was just when he thought that that he thought he heard a noise. He glanced around as he stopped the machine. A chill ran down his spine. The graveyard was still a creepy place, but he was sure he was alone.

"Hello?" He felt extremely stupid for calling out. The thought crossed his mind to grab his phone and call for help. But then the backhoe was shifting, he was falling, and darkness surrounded him. Panic began to rise in his chest. He literally dug his own grave. His father wouldn't come looking for him. No one really knew he was out here.

He scrambled against the dirt wall as the machine moved. His gaze lifted up to the opening. An all too familiar face stood there. Derek.

"Need a hand?" Isaac wanted to laugh, wanted to cry. He just collapsed a little, too stunned for words. Derek talked him out of the hole, helping to pull him out. And then he just stood there, face to face with the elder male.

"Welcome back to Beacon Hills," Isaac muttered. He wondered why he was here this time. Last time was because of his brother.

"Thanks." Derek lifted Isaac's chin to glance at the bruise. "You should ice it or else it will just get worse." Isaac pulled away from the touch, trying to shut Derek out. If he didn't let the words bother him, they wouldn't bother him. Derek didn't care. He was still a stranger. "Isaac..." The gentleness in the voice made him flinch. He was waiting for the hit. Waiting for the action that would follow. "I'm not going to hurt you."

It was only then that Isaac realized he had braced himself to get struck. Was ready to hold himself up against any strength used against him. "Sorry," Isaac muttered. He was just screwing up everything lately.

"You know why I'm here. Right? You remember?" Of course, the promise. Isaac nodded.

"Yes." But he honestly hadn't expected Derek to keep it. He had never once let himself believe Derek would come rescue him. He didn't want to be let down again. It just felt like he was always being let down.

"I came back for you, just like I promised." Isaac watched Derek, wanting to know why he even bothered.

"He won't let me go."

"We'll figure something out." Derek's words were warm and gentle. Isaac so wanted to believe them. He wanted more than anything to wrap himself in them. But he knew the truth was cold and stark in comparison. The truth was cruel. He couldn't wrap himself in pretty lies and tie to bow off with hope.

"Sure we will." Isaac muttered and decided to head back to the backhoe.

"Here." Isaac turned to glance back at Derek, staring at the folded piece of paper in his hand. "My cell number and address." The teen hesitated before taking the paper.

"Why are you doing this, Derek?" Isaac stuffed the piece of paper into his pocket. He climbed back up into the seat of the machine.

"Because my wolf decided you're pack." Isaac turned to question what the elder male had said but found he was alone. He just stared at the place Derek had been standing, as if waiting for it to give him any clues, but there was nothing.

He didn't remain out there much longer, just finished digging the hole, before returning back into the house. He muttered a 'someone robbed a grave' to his father before dragging himself to his room. He couldn't sleep at all, just kept a hand wrapped around the piece of paper in his pocket. He honestly considered giving Derek a call then and there. He wanted answers. But he just rolled over and tried to sleep.

Isaac stuffed his hands into his pockets, he could barely even gaze at the Sheriff before him. His dad had called the Sheriff's department first thing in the morning about the grave robbery. His father and the Sheriff were talking while the Sheriff's men checked out the grave.

"How did you get that black eye, Isaac?" The question startled him. He hadn't expected the question. He had actually forgotten about it.

"School." He replied automatically, feeling his dad's eyes on him.

"School fight?" Isaac paused. He knew he could tell the Sheriff. He could free himself from all of this. He could rid himself of his father.

"Nah. Lacrosse." But Isaac just couldn't break the routine of lying.

"Lacrosse? You play for Beacon Hills?" Red alarms were going on in his head. Stiles. He forgot that Stiles was the Sheriff's son. What if the Sheriff didn't believe him?

"Yeah."

"My son plays for the team. Well, I mean, he... He's on the team. He doesn't typically play. Not yet, anyway. It's uh..." Isaac couldn't focus on the Sheriff. No. His eyes had noticed Derek there, watching. He could remember last night, the conversation he had. He wanted to be done with lying. Done with being afraid. Done with never being able to do anything right. "Something wrong, Isaac?" Isaac looked back at the Sheriff.

"No." He glanced back at where Derek had been but the other was gone. "Oh, no. Sorry. I was just remembering... I actually have a morning practice to get to." He wondered if the Sheriff knew he was lying. They had morning practices, but not today.

"Just one more question. You guys get many grave robberies here?" Isaac shifted.

"A few. Usually they just take stuff like jewelry." It had been weird glancing in, trying to figure out what was taken. But it seemed the Sheriff understood that this wasn't the usual case.

"What'd this one take?"

"Her liver." Silence settled in and no one said a word for a couple minutes.

"Thanks for your time." John eyed the teen before heading back to his men.

"Get to school, boy." The hate in his father's whispered words stung. He had done right! He had done everything his dad always wanted him to do! He even lied to authority! And yet... And yet his father still hated him.

"Yes, sir." He replied and walked back to the house to grab his backpack.

He spent most of the day attached to his cell phone. By lunch he had texted Derek. He wanted to know what the other knew. He wanted an escape. He hoped they would go far away. Anywhere but here. And, for some reason, the reply back confirming that he could go there after school was quite welcomed.

He took off right after school, ignoring everyone who tried to stop it. Not that anyone did. He had brushed by Stiles and Scott, and almost expected one of them to stop him from skipping practice. He unlocked his bike from where he was chained to the bike rack and took off to Derek's apartment.

He honestly didn't know what to think when he arrived. He was expecting it to be in a run down part of town. Or maybe a creepy house. But it was rather normal on the outside. Normal on the inside. He passed many people as he entered the building. The elevator made a weird noise as it brought him to the top floor, to the floor Derek said his loft was on. It was a long walk, or at least it felt it, from the elevator to the door that went to Derek's place. He barely knocked before it was being pulled open. He came face to face with Derek.

"Okay, Derek. I want to know everything."


	11. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things hit rock bottom... Sometimes they stay on rock bottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promised an update in my oneshot. Here's said chapter. Guys. Big warning. This chapter is graphic. I didn't mean for it to get so graphic but it happened. Oh my god, I'm so sorry. D: I mean... it didn't trigger me, so it's not as bad as I've read, but it's really graphic for my writing.
> 
> Mr. Lahey is a jerkface, plain and simple. Gist of this chapter.
> 
> I didn't feel like sharing this with my beta so all errors are my own.
> 
> Dedicated to my dog, Charlie, whom I just had to put down.

"Once you've been through the same shit over and over again, you don't get your hopes up anymore. You already know what you're gonna expect."

-Unknown

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Isaac was more appreciative of his new found knowledge. It was making it harder to concentrate on his school work. It wasn't like he was a horrible student. No. He had fine grades, lest he want to incur his father's wrath for a poor grade. He knew that he could easily catch back up on things that he tuned out. But all he knew was that the day was moving too slowly.

Lunch was a little different. Or that's what he tried to tell himself.

He noticed the way Scott and Stiles seemed to be muttering, a little bit closer to each other than he had ever seen them. He wondered if something happened. But he brushed it off when he noticed the way Jackson was watching him. He shrunk into his chair, pencil clutched in a death grip. He was silently praying that Jackson would stop. That the other would look away.

When it came to Jackson, it always felt like he could see through ever facade Isaac put up. That Jackson could see right to the ugly core of his being. He didn't want that. He wanted Jackson to just ignore him like everyone else. He wanted his neighbor to not even acknowledge he existed. Because then he wouldn't still have these faint hopes that Jackson would come over and ask him to join him and his friends. That the star Lacrosse player would be his friend again like when they were little.

But that didn't happen.

Isaac struggled through the rest of the day, which included getting knocking flat on his butt during lacrosse practice. He was picked and teased during most of practice, and as they went back into the locker room. He got checked right into a locker, to make things even more insulting. Or maybe it was Jackson asking if he was alright that was the icing to the cake.

Isaac was quick to get out of there. He wasn't in any hurry to get home. He almost wondered about contacting Derek, but he decided against it. He didn't even know what to say to the other? 'Oh, hey. I still want you to take me away. I'll do whatever it takes?' That would surely go over well.

Isaac sighed as he entered the house. He hated how quiet things were. But he knew better. He knew he had to be careful. He was as quiet as a mouse as he went up to his room to put his things away. He settled at his desk and did his homework. He was having problems in English, they were supposed to write about their life and future goals. Ms Blake just wasn't giving up and it was annoying Isaac. Sure, they were supposed to be considering what they want to do with life. But he hadn't a clue.

He just stared at the piece of paper before deciding to just write the truth. The only thing he could think of.

_I just want to survive. This life is cruel and mean. Day after day, we struggle to make it to the next. I don't have any goal in life except to survive. I want to believe I don't have to be afraid to live. So I want to see tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after, just so I can see if the struggling will get better. I'm not sure when that will happen. I'm sure many people wander aimlessly, so I know I won't be alone. However, I'm just going to take life one day at a time._

_Who knows, maybe one day things will be better. Maybe one day I can tell people what I want to do with my life, other than to just survive to see tomorrow. I hope one day comes soon._

Isaac sighed as he placed his pen down and got up. He wandered downstairs and began to make dinner. He had no clue where his dad was, but he was actually happy that he wasn't there. He was allowed to just think about about what else he had to do for homework. And maybe he would text Derek. He hadn't talked to the other in a couple days and laying low was rather annoying. But if Derek just came and took him away, surely there would be harsh reactions. Neither had figured out what to do about his dad.

"That actually smells good for once," his dad's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Is it ready?" Isaac nodded his head. He began to put the food onto plates and place them at the table, making sure to get his dad a drink. He settled in his own seat across from his dad. He always felt safer sitting on the other side of the table, he could watch his dad better.

The teen waited until his dad started to eat before he picked up his bread and tugged off a small piece. He ate it before tugging off another small piece. He didn't even know what to say when his dad began to ask him about class. He knew that lying would make things worse. But he hadn't expected telling the truth to land him huddled against the wall. He could feel the blood sliding down his cheek.

"You could have blinded me..." Isaac was stunned. Life had quieted for the last couple days that it came as a shock.

"Oh grow up." His dad grabbed his hair. "You never seem to learn anything, Isaac. What did I ever do to deserve such a stupid child?" Isaac saw white, flames flooding his leg. Blood thudded his hearing as he heard the snap. His scream was muffled by a hand to his throat.

"Dad, I'm sorry." He choked out the words, gasping for breath.

"You say that every time, Isaac. And yet you're constantly letting me down. I don't think you're ever going to learn you lesson. I really should stop babying you." Isaac tried to crawl away, not even bothering to watch his father as he walked away. The only thing on the teen's mind was to get out, to escape. His dad was insane. This rage was different, and he couldn't figure it out. But the pain in his leg made him halt and scream.

"Trying to escape punishment? Have you been hanging around bad influences, Isaac? I told you they would get you into trouble." Isaac came face to face with his father, blue eyes darting to the knife.

"D-dad, stop." Isaac's voice shook.

"Why don't we take this downstairs, Isaac." Isaac shook his head at that. _No, no, no._ His head kept screaming the words but he couldn't form the words. But he got dragged to the basement door anyway. He tried to get out of his father's grip, but it simply caused him to take a tumble down the basement stairs.

Isaac whimpered in pain, trying to figure out what just happened. The world was fuzzy, moving. He was going to be sick. Everywhere hurt and he couldn't even function enough to see if he could move.

"That was your own fault, Isaac. You did it to yourself." Isaac tried to focus on his father, who hovered above him. "It's probably those Lacrosse kids that are the bad influences. How about I ensure you never play with them again." Isaac felt himself dragged away from the stairs. His body wanted to protest but he couldn't really move. His body was just too tired, too weak.

"Stop, d-dad. P-please." He begged.

"Weakling." Isaac was horrified when duct tape was placed over his mouth. Maybe he should have contacted Derek. Just gone to see him. Those were his last thoughts before his mind was flooded with pain. It was intense and made him want to scream. His body shook and jolted, he had little control. The second time hurt just as badly as the first, if not more.

"This is your punishment, Isaac. If you don't stop being such a worthless idiot, I'll have to resort to harsher means to punish you. And we both don't want that." Isaac's eyes were threatening to close as his dad lifted him and placed him into the freezer. "I do this out of love, Isaac. I love you. I know you're smarter than this. I don't like to punish you, you know. But I have to, as your father. I hope you understand." Isaac whimpered and let out a couple tears as his dad brushed some strands from his face. "I'll return when your timeout is over." The fridge door shut and was locked. The sound was deafening to Isaac, shattering a little bit of the fog.

The urge to be sick was urgent. His hands were shaky as he tugged the duct tape off half the way before he tossed up what little he ate. He felt like he was floating. Like everything was a dream state. He could hear screaming. He could hear claws against wood floor. But he didn't think twice. He just closed his eyes, letting darkness claim him. The pain finally stopped.


	12. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing is always the slowest process, right after forgiving and forgetting. But Isaac can never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, sorry for making you lot cry over the last chapter. So here's a rather uneventful chapter. Oh. Did I mention Boyd and Erica and Melissa will finally get their introduction to the story?
> 
> Unbeta'd because Derek is sleeping and I wanted to post this before I had to go to work.

“I didn't want to wake up. I was having a much better time asleep. And that's really sad. It was almost like a reverse nightmare, like when you wake up from a nightmare you're so relieved. I woke up into a nightmare.”

― Ned Vizzini, It's Kind of a Funny Story

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He felt like he was floating. There was a beeping sound that was annoying. It filtered into his mind and was driving him nuts. He couldn't recall hearing it before. Not knowing where it came from. But he did hear other voices. He could hear them calling his name, talking to him. He wanted to know where they came from, when they got here. But it wasn't like he knew where here was.

Light flooded his vision after a minute, allowing him to take in his surroundings. Well, it took a minute. Everything was blurry and his vision needed a minute to adjust. His head was pounding and his throat was dry. He wanted to reach up and remove the tube that was in his mouth. His hand was shaky as he attempted to lift it.

"Don't take that out," His hand flopped down, no longer having the energy to keep it lifted. He gazed at the person who spoke to him. "Hey there, sweetie. I'm Melissa and I'm your nurse. You've worried a lot of people, but you're going to be alright. Okay?"

Isaac just blinked slowly, trying to process everything. But he just felt too tired to really figure this out. His eyes kept shutting, but he wanted to know more. "Sleep now. You're exhausted. I'll see you when you wake up again." Isaac was out like a light at the end of the sentence.

His days went on like that for what felt like ages. Every time he would manage to stay awake more little by little. Melissa spoke to him, told him that that was how she knew he was getting better because he was having a normal return from a coma. A coma. The word struck him as weird. He never spoke a word, not that he could. The doctors wanted to wait until Isaac was awake for more than an hour before they dared to remove the ventilator.

Isaac had reached two hours of being awake with no signs of returning back to sleep. He just laid in his bed, watching television on the screen before him. It was a documentary on wolves and he was just lazily watching it. There wasn't more he could do. But he was startled from his thoughts on the show when movement from the door caught his attention.

Derek.

He watched the elder male for a minute before reaching out a hand to him. The other walked into the room and collapsed into a chair next to his bed that usually Melissa sat in. He grabbed the hand.

"Hey, there. Don't attempt to talk, just listen. I don't have a lot of time." Isaac's nod was slow, showing he would do as told. "I've created a pack. You'll, of course, be in it. Human, of course. We're going to go after whatever killed your father." Isaac blinked at that. His dad was dead? Something had killed his dad? He wanted to know what was going on. How long he had been out. "We're going to get it, Isaac. It's dangerous and I don't want it coming after you, too." Isaac nodded. He just slowly moved his free hand to point to himself, his wrist cracking. "What about you? Right now, you're going to stay here, get better. When it comes time to release, I'll make sure you come with me." Isaac nodded and felt Derek press a kiss to his forehead. "We're closing in on the creature, so stay strong." Before Isaac knew what happened, Derek was gone.

He just gazed at the door, wanting Derek to just walk right back in. However, the only people who did were Melissa and the doctors. "Hi, Isaac. We're going to remove the ventilator." Isaac was wishing they would do it when he was sleeping. He didn't like the images that came to his mind. But he didn't have much choice. They just moved over. He did his best to relax, shutting his eyes. But the sensation was weird and more uncomfortable than having the device going down his throat. But everything felt sore once the object was gone and he could finally close his mouth. The doctors just observed him, one feeling his wrist to listen to the heartbeat, another listening through a stethoscope to his lungs, and another watching the screen at his vitals. Melissa simply held his free hand, which he squeezed weakly.

"He's stable." The doctors agreed. One remained with him, watching him, while the other two left. Even Melissa left, but she returned with a glass of water and a straw. It was at her return, that the last doctor left. Melissa helped Isaac drink the water, giving him words of encouragement.

"We're going to be observing you for the next couple days to make sure your lungs can support you. Get your voice back up to talking speed. Once you're deemed completely stable, we'll run more tests. We saw a little bit of an anomaly in your brain as you rested. We need to confirm or disprove those results. That's done through brain scans, it's completely harmless. When that's done, you'll be physical therapy. Getting your arm strength back up will be first, so you can support yourself when you go move on to walking." Isaac just listened quietly. His throat itched and he just wished he could itch it. "Now that you're awake longer, we're going to have a psychiatrist come in every day to talk with you." Isaac frowned at that. "It's going to be a long process, but we aim to get you better as soon as possible. You must be missing the outside and the sun." Isaac nodded. He could only see it through the window and he actually wanted to feel the sun on his skin without glass in the way. He wanted to hear the birds and run across the grass. "That's what I thought." Melissa brushed some of his curls from his face. "I'll let you rest and I'll be back."

Isaac shut his eyes. He slowly counted to ten. He was trying to will this new life away. He wanted to just think that he was still in the freezer. That his dad would change his mind in a couple minutes and let him out. That they would just go back to pretending that the night's events never happened. That he wasn't even more afraid of his dad then ever. This new life... It scared him even more. He had no control over anything. He couldn't tell the doctors to stop, tell Melissa to leave him alone because he was alright. He couldn't even get up and leave. He didn't want this new life.

Darkness claimed him once more.

Isaac's progress was slow after that. He barely talked to the psychiatrist when she came to visit him. He would mainly sit and listen to her talk, as she tried to explain that it would benefit him more if he talked to her. But he never spoke and she would tend to leave him alone after half an hour of silence. Sometimes the Sheriff would come and visit him, ask him questions about his dad and the things he did. But Isaac would just shut down and tune out the Sheriff. Sometimes the Sheriff was patient and would wait to see if Isaac would speak, which hadn't happened yet. But then there were days like this, where Sheriff Stilinski seemed to be frustrated and simply wanted answers.

"Come on, Isaac. I've been coming here for over a week. I have been extremely patient with you. But I really need answers." Isaac knew it was the truth. The Sheriff wanted to hear from him what he never told anyone before. "I mean. We've all seen the damage. We don't know whether to blame your father or whoever attacked your father." Isaac frowned. The Sheriff just kept talking, wanting answers. He began to pace.

"What do you want?!" Isaac's voice startled the Sheriff who stared at him, stunned. "You want to hear about how day after day my father beat me senseless and no one did a thing? That all my neighbors could probably hear me screaming at the top of my lungs but never did a thing? That my father locked me in a freezer to punish me? That my father tried to kill me? Well I deserved it!" Isaac's voice began to raise until he was pretty much yelling at the Sheriff. Melissa had come running in at hearing the yelling. "It was all my fault and everyone else's fault! Because no one tried to help me! No one ever tried to make him stop! Until he nearly killed me! I'm glad he's dead!" Melissa stabbed his arm with a sedative. "Bastard doesn't have to live with this guilt." Isaac's words slurred as the sedative kicked in and knocked him out. Melissa simply turned to the Sheriff and glared at him.

"You have the information you needed. Now get out." John was quiet for a minute before he just left, completely stunned.

Isaac hated how the psychiatrist would visit him multiple times a day after the final meeting with the Sheriff, poking and prodding him with her questions. She would be there even when he was lifting a weight to build more arm muscle. It was rather annoying, but Isaac never really wanted to talk. He just wanted to be left alone.

And then she stopped appearing. Isaac brushed it off the first couple days. He had bigger things to deal with. They moved him out of his room to start physical therapy for his legs. It was painful and he just wanted to quit. It tired him out quickly and his legs would protest working after a couple minutes.

After a couple days, Isaac did wonder where the lady went. He hadn't even been bothered to remember her name, so couldn't bring himself to even ask Melissa. But when he finally was going to ask, she was back. She observed the way Isaac seemed to relax with her return.

"I'm sorry. I have other patients and had to oversee one who was placed in the psychiatric ward." She brushed some hair from her face. "I didn't mean to cause you any discomfort in my absence. I didn't think you would care."

"No one ever thinks I care about anything." Isaac grumbled. He didn't know why there was a faint smile on the other's face.

"Well, I care. That's why I'm here wanting to listen to you day after day, even if it means I sit here and listen to your television." Isaac fidgeted. He tangled his blankets with his fingers. Sensing the change, the psychiatrist clicked her pen and opened her notebook. "Isaac? Did your dad ever hit you?" The room was quiet. Isaac knew she already knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from him.

"Yes," his voice was small as he broke the barrier between them for the first time. "All the time for years." Like with the Sheriff, it felt a little better to speak up. It was like a weight was being lifted off his shoulders.

"This is progress, Isaac," Melissa smiled at the boy as he struggled to stand, knuckles white as he gripped the bars to keep his balance. Braces helped support his legs, keep his legs from giving out. He could feel Melissa's hands on his waist helping him slowly but surely. It was a gentle reminder that he wasn't in this alone, and it was nice. It made Isaac feel so grateful.

"You did it, Isaac." Isaac was startled and looked to see what all the excitement was about until he realized he had taken his first step.

"You're progressing amazingly, Isaac." The voice that spoke startled Isaac and he looked up to the end of the bars, Derek standing there.

"Derek," he breathed out the name.

"I'll only stay for a long visit when you can walk the full length of the bars." Isaac pouted, but knew that Melissa was giving Derek knowing eyes. He wasn't dumb, but he just wanted to talk to Derek. He hadn't spoken to the other in weeks. He was secluded from the outside world and wanted to know what was going on at school, with the pack. Isaac took another slow step forward, but as he went to take a third step, he nearly fell. Melissa caught him.

"Careful. You need to take this slowly, Isaac." Melissa reminded him, but Isaac just growled in frustration. His frustration melted at Derek's smile.

"I'll have Erica and Boyd come meet you, as a present for being so strong, Isaac." Isaac's eyes brightened. Those two had to be pack. He wanted to meet them, so he just nodded. "Take good care of him, Mrs. McCall." Melissa nodded at the words.

"Of course." Isaac wanted to call Derek to return back, that he could walk to the end of the bars! That it would be easy! But he couldn't find the strength. "I think that was a good try for your first day. You achieved a great achievement. There are many patients who can barely make that first step." Melissa helped Isaac back into his wheelchair, following behind him as he wheeled himself back to his room. She was used to him wanting to be independent.

"So... You're Isaac." Isaac was settling back down when a girl's voice spoke up. Isaac flattened out his covers, watching the two in the doorway. It took a minute before he realized them. He knew Boyd, that was for sure. He was an outcast, like himself. But the other...

"I'm Erica Reyes." The girl introduced herself and all Isaac could think of was the girl with the seizures. She had always been pretty, but he could see she always had a crush on Stiles. He had once thought of telling Stiles, but thought better than to do so.

"Vernon Boyd," the other moved into the room, but stood a good distance away.

"Isaac Lahey. So we're... We're really pack?" He was so hopeful they would say so. He wanted that, to have a family again. And by the warm smile on Erica's face, she knew what he was thinking. How he was feeling. Her warm embrace startled him.

"Of course we're pack. Derek would have our head if we denied it." She teased before settling down in a chair. "So what _are_ you and Derek?" Erica wanted all the dirt.

"I don't know... Ask Derek." Erica sighed.

"Why did you have to be telling the truth? Just wanted some sort of dirt on Derek." Erica rolled her eyes.

"How has school been? The lacrosse team? Everyone." Erica exchanged a glance with Boyd.

"School has been school. It wasn't until it was announced about you that most people realized you were gone. The lacrosse team is still going. We've figured out this creature.. the kanima... is what killed your father. We've narrowed it down to two possible people, Lydia Martin or Jackson Whittemore." Isaac stared at Boyd once the names left his lips.

"Get some rest and we'll come visit you more." Erica smiled brightly and ruffled his hair lightly, ignoring the light flinch. She left with Boyd, leaving Isaac to pray that they weren't going to kill Jackson.


	13. Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac gets an unexpected visitor on his last day in the hospital and makes a detour on the way home to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I settled on 17 chapters, 16 with an epilogue which will lead into part 2 of the series. Yes. Series. x.

“Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad.”

― Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Isaac felt like every day was mending together. Erica and Boyd would visit him, teach him everything he was missing in school. But what surprised him was Stiles and Scott visiting him. They would joke with him and it made him feel awkward. He wasn't sure how to take their sudden appearance back in his life, but he was grateful.

"And then he just got all huffy in my face." Stiles was talking about someone whom neither him or Scott named. "I thought he really was going to rip my throat out."

"Derek wouldn't do that." Scott turned his attention from Isaac to Stiles. Isaac faltered as he took his next step. "Are you alright, Isaac?" Scott was back to paying attention to Isaac. He was helping Isaac walk since his mother had been called to an emergency.

"Fine." The teen gritted out.

"Making friends, pup?" The sudden voice made Isaac's attention lighten a little.

"Derek." He breathed out. His hands itched to just tug the other to him. He wanted to leave the hospital. He wanted to go home. He wanted a real bed.

"What are you doing here?" Scott growled. Isaac froze at the sound. He shuddered as if remembering something.

"You're alright, Isaac." The teen muttered to himself under his breath.

"Hey, look at me, Isaac." Derek's voice tugged Isaac out of his mental breakdown. "Hey, there." He smiled gently. "Melissa says you're doing a lot better now. That you can leave if you come back daily for physical therapy and talking with the psychiatrist."

"Really?" Isaac's voice was small. Derek wouldn't lie to him. Derek wasn't like that. Derek kept his promises.

"Really." But then Isaac paused. He glanced from Derek to Stiles to Scott and then back to Derek.

"I can go home with _you_? Right? And are they pack?" Isaac motioned towards the other two.

"You can't honestly be telling me you're claiming up Isaac. You can't turn him, Derek." Scott hissed and even Isaac could sense his anger.

"They're not really pack but they're helping with the kanima issue. With Jackson." Isaac froze at the words. He glanced at Derek, as if trying to figure things out from him. But his face gave away nothing. Stiles' expression left him confused and Scott's was annoyed.

"I want to go home." Isaac whispered the words. He wanted to go home home, unsure where Derek would take him. But he supposed there would be fine.

"You're not taking him, Derek." Scott reached out a hand to grab Isaac. But he retreated when he felt the other flinch at his grasp.

"He's old enough to make his own decisions, Scott. Let Isaac decide." Isaac struggled to take the few couple steps away from Scott.

"I want to go home, Derek." Derek scooped up Isaac, the younger male attaching to him. Derek tossed one final glance at Stiles and Scott before bringing Isaac back to his room.

"Wait here and I'm going to go talk to Melissa." Isaac nodded and watched Derek leave. He was glad to be leaving. But he wasn't sure what he would do once he was out of the hospital.

"Hey." The sudden voice startled Isaac and he looked up to see if he heard the right voice.

"Jackson?" He wasn't sure if he really was seeing his neighbor standing in the doorway. He hadn't seen Jackson since he was submitted.

"Is it alright if I come in for a minute?" Part of Isaac wanted to yell for Derek. He wanted to call for Scott, for Stiles. But all he did, instead, was hold up his hands towards Jackson. The other teen wandered into the room, closing the door behind him. Jackson settled on the edge of the bed, hugging Isaac.

"Are you alright?" Isaac didn't know why he had to know. He knew the pack was after Jackson because he was a kanima. He wanted to know it all. Wanted to know what was going on.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I never did anything about your father sooner." Jackson's words caused Isaac to go cold.

"What?" His voice was quiet.

"I wish I had killed him sooner. I don't regret it." Isaac didn't know if he wanted to believe that this was Jackson. No. This wasn't Jackson. Jackson wouldn't admit to killing his dad.

"Kanima..." He uttered the word, startling Jackson, who put space between them.

"You know?" Isaac licked his lips and nodded.

"He... he had it coming." Isaac sucked in a breath of air.

"I didn't... want to take you away from the last bit of family you had left, but he... He wasn't going to stop. And I just... I wanted to protect you." Jackson fidgeted and Isaac grabbed his hands.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, Jackson." Isaac squeezed his hand. "Now let me protect you." Jackson was confused for a minute before he seemed to realize something.

"I don't need you to protect me." Jackson got up and wandered to the window. He was gone in a minute, just as the door slammed open. 

"Where is he?" Derek growled but Isaac just looked at Derek.

"Not here." Derek glared at Isaac before it sank in that Isaac was being truthful. Jackson was gone.

"He could have killed you." Derek sighed.

"No he wouldn't." Isaac played with his bedsheets. He didn't know why he trusted that Jackson wouldn't kill him. It was just a hunch. "Are we going now?" He glanced up at Derek through his eyelashes.

"Yeah..." Derek pulled the wheelchair into the room and helped Isaac into it. Isaac relaxed as he was wheeled down the hallway. They stopped at the nurse's station on the way out, Melissa smiling at him.

"You be good. I'll see you tomorrow." Isaac nodded. "Take good care of him, Derek." Melissa placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I will." The two left the hospital and Derek placed the wheelchair into the backseat, helping Isaac into the front seat. He climbed into the driver's seat and they left the hospital.

"Can we stop by the graveyard?" Isaac's voice was quiet and Derek studied him for a minute before changing route.

The graveyard was quiet and Isaac wheeled himself over to the graves. He struggled to get out of the chair, to take the steps over to the graves. He lowered himself with a rough thump to the ground. He moved his legs so he was more comfortable.

"I'm sorry, dad." He reached out and touched the grave. He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. "I'm sorry things got so bad." He swallowed hard, unsure what else to say. "I hope you're happier with mom and Cam. I miss you..." He struggled to get up, Derek coming to his aid. He paused as he sat in the seat, glancing at the grave. "Bye dad."


	14. Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac wanted to trust them, he really does. That is what pack means, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2 of the double feature!!! Thanks so much for sticking around! 3 more chapters to go! I have another Isaac feels fic in the process that is Scisaac. I'm a shipper of many ships, I regret nothing. It might get posted up soon enough.
> 
> Errors are all my own because I was a poo and didn't feel like running chapter 13 and 14 by Derek before posting them.

“You see, you closed your eyes. That was the difference. Sometimes you cannot believe what you see, you have to believe what you feel. And if you are ever going to have other people trust you, you must feel that you can trust them, too--even when you’re in the dark. Even when you’re falling.”

― Mitch Albom, Tuesdays With Morrie

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Isaac was shaky on his feet. He was having his first meeting with the pack. He called it the pack, but it was Erica and Boyd, who were pack. There was also Derek. But then there were the ones whom Derek didn't consider pack, Scott and Stiles and Allison. He wanted to meet them. He wanted to know about them.

"Careful." An unfamiliar voice startled him, but he saw an older male there. He frowned. "I'm Chris, Allison's father." Isaac wondered when he arrived at the house. He wondered if others were here, too.

"You promised you wouldn't scare him," Allison sighed as she appeared. Isaac figured that was who she was, as she was kind of like Scott described her. She flashed him an apologetic smile.

"Derek said you're hunters?" Isaac glanced between them and Chris nodded.

"That would be correct. But we go by a code. We kill what has already killed. We don't harm innocents." Isaac swallowed hard and nodded. "I came because I wanted to meet you." Isaac was a little startled.

"Me?" Chris nodded.

"You're running with a pack. That alone is dangerous. You're the weakest link." Isaac steeled himself at the words. He already knew he was weak. He didn't need to be reminded of such. "So I thought I would offer you to learn to protect yourself." Isaac was startled. "I can't convince her to stay away from the group and I figure you'd be the same way. This way... I at least have some peace of mind you can protect yourself if something happened." Isaac wanted to ask what could possibly go wrong, but he screwed his mouth shut and just nodded.

"Nothing is going to happen to him." Derek's voice was reassuring. Derek helped him into the living room. He noticed Scott and Stiles settled on the couch. There were other chairs pulled into the room. A man Isaac had come to learn was Derek's uncle was settled in a corner, away from everyone. Erica and Boyd were just closing the front door.

Isaac just glanced around the room, wanting to cry. He couldn't remember a time when his birth home had been filled with so many people. The house didn't smell of anger. It smelt of vanilla and was welcoming. They had gotten rid of practically everything and used the money to buy new furniture and appliances. The house looked lived in and not abandoned.

"Come on." Erica ushered Isaac down onto the second couch they had gotten. It was a two seater, but he didn't mind being cuddled up against Erica and Boyd. It was comforting, especially when Erica ran her fingers through his hair.

The meeting went about how they were going to deal with the Kanima. It was dominated by Derek, Chris, and Scott. Isaac was quiet. He wanted to agree with Scott on not killing Jackson. He didn't want to see his friend dead. And he was so relieved when Chris and Derek agreed they would try to take him out without killing him.

Isaac was calm the entire meeting, yet sad when it was over, It was nighttime and they had settled on eating pizza and trying to come up with the best plan of attack. The next new moon was the date of attack. They figured it was best since the kanima would be as weak as them and they could take him out. But they also had to learn who was controlling him.

Isaac sipped on his water while he thought about it. He wondered if Jackson knew who it was. He might learn it first and help protect Jackson. Would the pack be alright if he did that? He doubted it. They scared him and the way they just seemed so dead set on taking out Jackson. Even he could see that Jackson was being controlled. Well... the Kanima. Isaac couldn't bring himself to accept that the kanima and Jackson were the same person.

"So I was wondering... Why is the basement door boarded up?" Allison couldn't help but ask. Everyone seemed to go quiet and she couldn't understand what she did wrong. Isaac just glanced at the door. He could hear yelling, could hear screaming. Could hear his pleas through the floor boards, asking his father to let him out. Hear him crying that he was sorry. He could hear the banging on the freezer door.

"Hey, Isaac. Come back to us." Erica's words were a whisper into his ear, drowning out the sounds that he wanted to block out. The memories that haunted him while they lived in this house. Derek had talked of a new place, but Isaac didn't want to do it. He was determined to fight his ghosts.

"Because the basement is off limits." Derek stated, ending the topic of the basement. Isaac simply figured no one told her. She seemed nice enough. Isaac chewed on his bottom lip. He felt like they were all willingly accepting him, trusting him. But he couldn't do the same to them. Maybe... Maybe he could try.

"He... He used to lock me in the freezer down there." Isaac took a deep breath, hearing Derek call his name in a warning. He knew it. Knew that the other was saying he didn't have to talk about it.

"My dad punished me by locking me down there. And I can't... I can't handle the door being able to open." He had nightmares of it opening. He would wake up in the middle night and have to check to make sure the door was still sealed. He felt like his dad was the monster down there, trying to claw his way out.

"I'm sorry." Allison's voice was quiet and Isaac swore he could see her conflicted on whether to hug him or not.

"You didn't know." Isaac shrugged. "No one did." Because he had never been able to tell anyone before. But it felt better for them to know. He felt less alone. And he could feel Erica's arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. It was comforting.

"Alright. So we need to prepare ourselves for the New Moon. Training will increase to have you rely on your human abilities as much as your werewolf ones. We'll be vulnerable, but so will Jackson. I expect to see everyone at the Preserve tomorrow afternoon." Derek switched topics and everyone nodded. Talk lingered for a little longer before people started to leave.

"We'll start training you tomorrow," Chris stopped before Isaac before he left with Allison. Peter left right before them and Scott and Stiles left right after them.

"Let's just call it a night." Boyd helped him to his feet as Erica decreed it was time to sleep. Isaac looked at them before smiling. They would be staying the night. He loved when that happened. It meant a giant puppy pile on Derek's bed, where he would complain that they're adults and took up so much of his bed. But he would never kick them off the bed.

Isaac loved listening to Derek's heartbeat, feel the rise and fall of his chest. He he Erica's hand across his chest, Boyd's long arm across both Erica's waist and his own. Both betas were asleep. It was just him and Derek who were up. He could feel Derek playing with his curls, trying to get Isaac to sleep.

"We're not going to kill him," Derek whispered.

"I know," Isaac replied.

"Everything will get better," Isaac found himself smiling.

"I know." He really did. They would take care of Jackson, bring him into the pack (or so Isaac had decided), and ensure he was alright. Isaac just thought about it for a minute, letting silence settle in. "Derek?" He whispered after a couple minutes, testing to see if the Alpha had fallen asleep or not.

"Yeah?" Isaac let out a breath as he closed his eyes.

"Thank you... for keeping your promise." He fell asleep. Derek just watched the sleeping male, a fond smile on his lips.

"Don't hurt him." Erica's whispered words caught Derek's attention.

"I'd die before I did that." Derek sighed.

"Good." Boyd's tired voice spoke up. Derek chuckled faintly.

"Go to bed, both of you. I won't go easy on you if you're tired in the morning." Silence settled in as everyone finally fell asleep.

Isaac didn't know what made him get up. He did his best to untangle himself to get up and out of bed. His socked feet didn't make a sound as he walked down the hallway and down the stairs. He used the wall for support. He nearly fell down the stairs, but took them one at a time.

He wanted to cry when he saw a light on in the kitchen. "Dad?" He moved slowly, cautiously into the back room, trying to use various pieces of furniature for support. He shook as he reached the kitchen. He was torn about going through with going into the room or not. But he stepped into the room, but found it empty. There was no one there. The backdoor was locked, all windows sealed. He sighed and turned to go back to bed. He glanced at the basement door, still sealed shut by the boards.

"Isaac?" The voice was gentle, a whisper. But it still startled Isaac, who glanced at Derek. The elder male was just reaching the bottom step and glanced at the teen. "What are you doing?" Isaac sighed and slowly made his way back to Derek, who met him halfway.

"Something woke me." Derek sniffed but shook his head.

"There's nothing here." The alpha picked up the human, bringing him back up the stairs. "You're brave, telling Allison about the basement." He placed Isaac back down on the bed before crawling back into it.

"I want to trust everyone." Even if it meant he got hurt in the end. But he believed they were pack, things would be different.

"You _can_ trust us." Derek muttered as he pulled Isaac into a hug.

"I'm glad." Isaac muttered as he fell asleep. Tomorrow began training and in soon they would be facing off against Jackson. His body was just so tired and couldn't keep up anymore.


	15. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac struggles with the day of the final showdown being a day away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x.x Sorry it took a while to update. Life caught up, and we have new members on the TW forum so I never want to stray too far. @_@ And I got on a Hunger Games kick. Haha. Though I shouldn't be laughing because they're depressing. But um... Yah! Chapter 15!!!
> 
> Thanks, Der for beta reading~

"Never deprive someone of hope; it might be all they have."

-H. Jackson Brown, Jr.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The gun in his hand felt weird. Chris had been teaching him every chance he got. He was better with than a bow and arrow, that was for sure. After he nailed himself in the face with his hand after releasing the bow, Isaac had called it quits with that. He was a better shot with a gun anyway. It didn't require as much strength either, so was rather forgiving on his arms.

He was exhausted as he sat back. His legs ached in a good way. Him and Chris had been training outdoors lately, using the preserve as their training ground. Chris had set up targets on trees for him to hit. He had Isaac moving from target to target. But not even the creaking in the leg braces the Doctor decided would help keep him steadier on his feet could stop him from continuing to learn.

Tomorrow was the night of the new moon. There was no time to just sit by. If he was going to ensure the pack doesn't kill Jackson, had to be a good shot. But he had never once spoken about this to the others. He doubted they would understand it. He was promised, yes, that they wouldn't kill Jackson. But he wasn't sure he could trust the words.

"Something on your mind?" Chris' mind brought him to the present. The hunter was holding out a hand to help him up. Isaac took the hand and was pulled to his feet.

"I don't want to kill Jackson," Isaac replied. He couldn't even look at his trainer. He didn't want to see the disappointment that he figured was on Chris' face.

"No one really wants to be a killer, Isaac. No one wants to be the person who makes the tough calls. But sometimes... You just have to pull the trigger knowing that if you don't, more innocent people could die." Chris' voice was gentle. He was right though. Isaac didn't want more people to die. He had already learned of the victims the kanima had already killed. But that was the kanima. Not Jackson.

"Right." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Let's call it a day. You should spend the rest of the day relaxing. I don't want to wear you out with tomorrow being the final showdown." Isaac nodded.

The ride home with Chris was in comfortable silence, the radio playing classic rock. Isaac figured it was more for him than for the elder male, who seemed like he preferred silence. But Isaac learned, as they hit his street, that Chris' lips kept moving. He was singing along. That realization made him break out into a smile, which he tried to hide by gazing out the window.

They pulled into his house and Isaac climbed out of the car. "Thanks, Mr. Argent." He left the weapon behind. He had a simple gun in the house and left the more intricate ones with the hunter.

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow, kiddo." The father figure that Mr. Argent had become... Isaac wished that had been how his father had remained after they lost his mother and brother. But he knew that life wasn't always a butterfly and rainbows. It didn't have happy endings. You just struggled day to day.

He watched Chris pull out of the driveway and leave. He swore he saw a quick glimpse of Jackson. But the second he blinked, the other was gone. It left him with a shiver running down his spine. He just brushed it off and went inside.

Erica and Boyd were curled up on the couch together, watching television. There was a small of food coming from the kitchen. The scene just left the teen standing in the doorway. This was his life now. This was his pack. He lost everything, but gained so much more. He gained a new family, new friends, and a better life. This new life had its ups and downs, but there was no beatings, no freezer in the basement, no one playing psychological games with his mind.

Isaac wandered into the kitchen, watching Derek cook. He had been surprised to see that Derek knew how to cook. The elder male had picked up some cookbooks and had set about making various things he figured they could eat. "Need help?" The teen spoke up after a moment. He knew Derek knew he was there, he was waiting for Isaac to speak. The pack tended to try not to startle him, and he appreciated it. He figured one day he wouldn't jump when they suddenly spoke to him.

"Sure. Can check on the macaroni in the oven?" Isaac nodded to air and wandered to the oven. He half pondered just clicking on the light to check it, but decided to open the door. The smell of food was even more powerful after opening the door, making his stomach growl.

"It smells amazing." He heard Derek's chuckle. "Is it almost ready?" Isaac closed the door and leaned against the counter.

"Yeah. How about you set the table and call Erica and Boyd in." Isaac knew the other two probably heard them talking, but they were trying to act a little more normal. More human.

"Okay." Isaac grabbed the plates Derek had already gotten out and began to set the table. He grabbed napkins and then the silverware. He grabbed down glasses and began to pour milk into each. To him, nothing went better with mac and cheese than milk. And he learned that Erica, Boyd, and Derek all agreed. He brought the glasses to the table before wandering to the doorway to the living room. "Dinner is almost done."

"About time." Erica groaned as she got up and stretched. "It's been agonizing sitting here and knowing the food wasn't done." She walked into the kitchen hand in hand with Boyd.

"You could have trained and not had to sit and smell it," Derek replied.

"And get all dirty and have my mom wonder what I do in my spare time? No thanks." Erica flipped her hair over her shoulder as she took a seat. Boyd settled at one of the table ends and Isaac settled across from Erica. Derek brought over the food before settling at the head. They helped themselves to the food. Isaac always felt like Derek made enough to feed a small army, but it always seemed to be gone by the time to were done eating.

The light talk and laughter continued throughout the meal. Isaac was glad for it. It made him feel a little better. He could forget about Jackson, forget about tomorrow, forget about everything except pack. He felt like the pressure on his shoulders was gone and he was actually able to enjoy himself. It was a wonderful feeling.

"I'm voting giant puppy pile here tomorrow night." Erica decided while they were still eating.

"No." Derek shot it down, leaving Erica to complain.

"You talk sense into him, Isaac. He'll listen to you. You're the favorite." Erica pleaded tot he boy across from her, who was surprised by the words.

"Derek..." Isaac looked from Erica to Derek. "Please? Just Scott and Stiles?" And maybe Allison, because she always smelt nice and he was starting to want to actually get to know her. Scott trusted her and he trusted Scott. Besides, her dad was training him.

"The bed isn't even big enough." Derek didn't even think about it. However, Erica just nodded, as if telling Isaac to keep pushing.

"That's not true. And they're both smaller. Your bed is giant." Isaac just stared down Derek for a couple minutes, not even Boyd eating while the stare down happened. But then finally Derek sighed.

"Fine. But no Chris and no Peter." Derek laid down the terms. "Especially no Peter." Erica laughed at the remark. They fell back into light chatter until dinner was done.

Erica and Boyd left soon after to return home. It left Isaac and Derek alone. They went through the nightly routine of locking all the doors and windows. They then collapsed on the couch. Derek put on some historical show, but Isaac really wasn't paying much attention. He just rested against Derek.

"I'm afraid something bad is going to happen." Isaac whispered, half asleep. Derek had started to run his fingers through the golden curls, already sensing Isaac's distress and wishing to get rid of it.

"Nothing bad will happen tomorrow, Isaac. We'll solve the kanima problem and get the Jackson you know back." Isaac wanted to believe it. He had to. If he didn't... He didn't think he could actually go through with the plans they had established for tomorrow.

"Right," he replied. Tomorrow would be alright.

-

This had been the worst idea ever. The very very worst idea ever. Playing bait was not his style. But they had figured the kanima would come, as would its master. There was no one else for the person to kill. No one but him. Because it was also his fault behind what happened.

When Allison accidentally let the full details slip past her lips to him... Isaac had been mortified. Matt had been his friend. Matt had been his _only_ friend. And Isaac had done nothing to help. He hadn't heard his cries. Hadn't gone to help him. He remembered just standing in the doorway, watching. Then, after that day, Matt never talked to him again.

So he was it. Isaac was the last person for Matt to get revenge on. Him who did nothing but stand there and watch as his dad revived Matt and told him to never tell anyone. It was Matt's fault. But Isaac knew it wasn't Matt's fault, but never found himself able to tell anyone that.

The sound of a reptile made his skin crawl. He tried to find where the sound was coming from. But it felt like it was coming from everywhere. "Finally found you, Isaac." Isaac saw Matt. Of course they saw each other at school. But Isaac hadn't really been back since his dad died. He was capable of, but Derek kept him home. Now he knew why. "Where have you been hiding?"

"Why are you doing all of this, Matt?" He needed to know.

"Because no one did anything." Matt's gaze bore right through him. He felt the grip on his throat. Felt nails begin to press in, bringing uncomfortable to lightly painful.

"Will killing me make this better? Will it really make things alright? Beating me to death never made my dad feel alright." The words seemed to cause Matt to shut his mouth. Isaac knew his words were truthful. This would solve nothing.

"I'm not changing my mind," Matt declared after a minute. "Kill him."


	16. Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac believed the final showdown against Matt and the Kanima would turn out alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @_@ Final battle. I'm very bad at fight scenes, I've learned. Oh well... I regret nothing.
> 
> Thanks, Der, for finally getting on to beta this chapter.

_"Men often become what they believe themselves to be. If I believe I cannot do something, it makes me incapable of doing it.  
But when I believe I can, then I acquire the ability to do it even if I didn't have it in the beginning."_

-Mohandas Gandhi

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Why are you doing all of this, Matt?" He needed to know.

"Because no one did anything." Matt's gaze bore right through him. He felt the grip on his throat. Felt nails begin to press in, bringing uncomfortable to lightly painful.

"Will killing me make this better? Will it really make things alright? Beating me to death never made my dad feel alright." The words seemed to cause Matt to shut his mouth. Isaac knew his words were truthful. This would solve nothing.

"I'm not changing my mind," Matt declared after a minute. "Kill him."

Isaac braced himself. He waited for the feel of claws scratching through his skin. However, nothing happened. There was no outcome. His body shook, but Jackson had not moved. His fingers twitched, threatening to reach up and take the Kanima's hand.

"You don't have to listen to him, Jackson." Isaac's voice was gentle. The others promised and were giving him space. "You don't need Matt."

"Shut up, Isaac. Kill him, Jackson!" The grip on his throat became a little tighter, but Isaac could still shift to face the lizard that was his childhood friend.

"You're still in there, Jackson. You... You killed my father. You protected me." Isaac reached up his hands and rested them on Jackson's cheeks. "Let me protect you." He wanted Jackson to let him go. He didn't want them to kill him.

But the sound of the gun was loud, a ringing hitting his ears. His fingers faltered as Jackson's clawed hand released him. "Jackson?" Isaac's voice shook. But there was no reply, just a roar that sounded too far away.

"Isaac!" He wanted to call out to Scott but he couldn't breath. He opened his mouth and found himself choking. The Kanima was at his side.

"Let me save you..." Isaac wanted to grab his gun, wanted to be of use. But Jackson was soon gone. The sound of a fight hit his ears. It was horrifying to see that the werewolves were powerless against Jackson. "Stop..." He choked out the words. "Stop..." He tried to move. He had to stop them. Matt was their enemy, not Jackson.

"See, Isaac. Your fantasy world will crumble. Your world will be destroyed just like mine had been." Isaac shifted, pulling out his gun. "And he won't stop even if you kill me. He'll still be a killer, still kill." Isaac's hand shook. "Now, it's time for you to seriously die, Isaac. No hard feelings."

The sound of the gun being fired stopped everything. The gun in Isaac's hand clattered to the floor, the blonde haired male just staring. He just stared at the male in front of him. His knees gave out and he hit the floor. But blue eyes still watched the body of Matt crash to the floor, clear hole in his head.

"You're going to be alright, Isaac." Chris' voice was right at his side. Isaac wanted to thank the older male. Thank him for ending Matt's tyranny when he himself couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger.

"Jackson?" He could feel pressure on his chest.

"The others are dealing with him." Chris tried to help slow the bleeding down.

"I hate this... damsel in distress life." Isaac cracked a smile. He winced when Chris tried to move him.

"Stop talking. I'm trying to help save your life and you, talking, is doing more bad than good." Isaac could hear the panic in Chris' voice, the urgency. He could hear the talking, hear the chatter around him. He wanted to speak up, say that it was cold. But he couldn't. He just coughed up blood, his body shaking.

"He's not getting better," Scott's voice hit his ears.

"Derek, do something." Erica appeared in his line of vision.

"Isaac?" Derek's voice calmed him down. "You're going to be alright." The fingers that ran through his hair was warm. It was just getting more and more difficult to breath. He just coughed up more blood. But he wanted to talk. He wanted to thank Derek for the chance at a real family. For keeping his promise.

"Thank..." He fought around every urge in his body to talk. "You." He felt Derek's hand tightened its grip on his hand as the elder male disappeared from his fuzzy vision. Pain bubbled in his veins before darkness overtook him.


	17. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @_@ The first segment of this series is done! Hope you enjoy it. Keep an eye out over the next couple days for the first chapter to part 2~
> 
> Thanks, Der, for beta reading. I owe you cookies. Or maybe I should stop stealing your cookies.

_“If you're reading this..._  
Congratulations, you're alive.  
If that's not something to smile about,  
then I don't know what is.” 

― Chad Sugg, Monsters Under Your Head

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Scott watched Derek, Allison and Stiles at his side. It had been a couple days since the final showdown against Matt and the Kanima. Nothing had really gone according to plan. They had successfully brought Jackson back to sanity, him finally becoming a werewolf. Matt was dead and not even the Sheriff was questioning how it happened. Half his men were dead because of Matt, he was just glad the kid wasn't still terrorizing the streets. But then there was Isaac.

"Come on, sourwolf. Time to get up and move." Stiles finally broke the silence. He was sick and tired of the way the Alpha was just sulking. Boyd and Erica couldn't bring themselves to come here, not that anyone could blame them.

"Stiles..." Scott tried to hold his best friend back, but Allison just grabbed his hand. They watched as Stiles stormed over and stood before the elder male.

"Get up, Derek." Stiles hated the way Derek was sulking. Even Erika and Boyd were making comments. Boyd! Boyd doesn't really even talk and for him to point it out meant they had to do something. He had to do something.

"Shut up, Stiles." There was no real bite behind the words.

"Where's the 'or I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth' remark? Huh?" His words were met with silence and he tossed his hands up. "Dude! You act like the world ended. You know what? It hasn't! You're alive, we stopped Matt, stopped Jackson, and that's what we had to do."

"But Isaac." Stiles wanted to groan. Not this topic again.

"Listen, Derek." Stiles began but footsteps on the stairs caused everyone to go quiet.

"Why are you guys so loud?" All occupants gazed at the one who came down the stairs.

"Isaac..." Derek was right to his feet, startling Stiles, and rushed to the blonde haired male, who was rubbing his eyes.

"How did we get back here?" Isaac gazed at the Alpha with confused eyes.

"We brought you to Deaton's after the fight, but there was nothing more he could do... Said it was best to bring you here." Derek led Isaac over to the couch and had him sit.

"Is Jackson...?" Isaac's head hurt as he tried to remember the fight.

"He's alright. He's back to normal, unfortunately." Stiles responded.

"I was... I was shot." Isaac's hand reached for his chest, yanking his shirt off. He didn't see any reminder of that wound, or any scars. It was like his body had automatically healed every imperfection. "D-Derek?" His voice shook as he tried to catch his breath.

"I had no choice, Isaac..." He gazed from Isaac to Scott who left the room and returned a minute later with a glass of water, holding it out to Isaac. The blue eyed teen took the glass and began to sip on it.

"So I'm..." Derek took the glass from Isaac before he dropped it.

"A werewolf." There was a sharp intake of breath from Isaac before he nodded.

"Alright." Everyone just watched him for a minute, waited for more to be said. But it seemed like that was all Isaac was going to say.

"We'll leave you two alone." Allison dragged Scott and Stiles out. She knew they needed time alone, Isaac needed time to sort out his new transition from human to wolf.

"Isaac?" Blue orbs looked at the Alpha.

"I'm fine, Derek. Hungry, but fine." Derek nodded at the words.

"I'll go start on dinner." He got up and left the room. He busied himself making food for the two of them. But the meal went by quietly, very little talk going on. Derek placed the dishes into the sink when they were finished and ushered Isaac back to the livingroom where they just watched tv.

Things were quiet until the copper smell hit Derek's nose and he glanced at Isaac. He tugged the younger male into his arms.

"It's going to be alright, Isaac. You don't need to pretend to be brave." He felt Isaac begin to shake in his arms. Could hear his gentle sobs. "You don't have to be scared. I'm right here. I'll train you, just like I did Erica and Boyd. I'll teach you to control your wolf and you'll forget that you're not human." Derek could feel Isaac just cling to him. "You'll heal. You don't have to be afraid for your life anymore."

"Everything will be better now... Right?" Isaac drew away from Derek, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes. Everything will be better now."

-

Honestly, he didn't want to return to Beacon Hills. But word had spread about something interesting regarding this town. He had someone he had to see, and a person he was determined to find. He just turned to those who had followed him here.

"We will kill every last beta werewolf in this town. I want to kill the Alpha myself." He grinned. "Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir."


End file.
